Two different paths
by NumbKid
Summary: She was far different than others. She wanted independence, hated how society views women and how a women should be. Now, she's the only female on the island and two boys fighting for her heart. One with a "no-restriction community", which she wants. The other, providing love, protection and salvation, which she needs. So which path? Rated T for violence and mild mature content.
1. The boy with fair hair

A/N: Hey! So... My class is doing Lord of the Flies in literature, so I was wondering how things would be like if there was a girl on the island, thus a love triangle and the rivalry between Ralph and Jack would be more intense. It would be clearer to differentiate Civilization VS Savagery. I know that a few writers had tried this idea before, and I read some of it. I wanted to try it and I hope that it wouldn't be the same as the other fanfics. I hope that it will be different, and no, I will not snatch plots from anyone. I hope that the female in this story will be different too. I don't want her to be too easy to get, neither too hard to get. I don't want her to be a Mary-Sue either. She will also represent all women in the society and their fight for independence. Yes, she will be a feminist and quite cynical. I will give her some good and bad points.

Soundtrack: Who run the world by Beyonce

* * *

"Come on, it'll be alright," my father reassured me as he guided me to the airport.

I glanced around, there were all schoolboys from where my father taught. He was one of the teachers in a fancy boys' school, where he would usually bring me. It wasn't safe for me to be alone at home, so he had to bring me along to his work.

I had to drop out of school, even if I was one of the brightest students in the school.

I am girl. I had to give up my education so that they had sufficient money to get my brothers for tertiary education.

Although it wasn't fair, spending time in my father's workplace wasn't so bad. I had a few occasions where I would sit at the back of the class filled with boys and could learn a thing or two.

I shifted my eyes at the attractive choir boy with reddish hair. Jack Merridew. Another reason why the daily visits in a boys' school was worthwhile.

For unknown reasons, I found myself drawn to him. He had this aura of dark mystery he gives, and I had seen him perform. It was impressive, really. Jack could sing C Sharp and his eyes were radiant as he sang. Something was urging me to get to know him better.

But even if undoubtedly, I know what I was feeling, it was like a taboo in my heart. Since young, I vowed to never follow the footsteps of my mother or any path of a typical woman. I just thought that maybe, we're more than baby manufacturers and household keepers.

"All passengers, please board flight 1074 now" a female voice boomed the departure section. With that, I embraced my father, feeling that sensation of warmth.

"I'll see you real soon, alright?" he reassured again, forcing a smile on his worried face. Of course, I won't be idiotic enough to know that he was telling the truth.

I may never see him again, our country is at war now.

Taking a deep breath, I faced the gigantic airplane infront of me. It was like the doorway towards the unknown. An adventure.

Before boarding the plane, I took another quick glance at Jack Merridew. As usual, he was with his choir boys, always lining up infront of all of them with their cloaks and caps. He must have great leadership, I always see him bossing the choir boys around.

"May I assist you with that, Miss?" a gentle voice spoke. I turned around and was stunned by the voice of the beholder. He had a fair hair and he was built like a boxer. Nonetheless, he was good looking, his appearance was on par with Jack Merridew's.

I shook away the thoughts of growing admiration. Jack Merridew was enough and fairy tales with Prince Charmings didn't exist.

"No, thank you," I replied, attempting to sound independent. Yes, I can do this. I'm no damsel in distress. I tiptoed and try my best to place my belongings in the cabin. Somehow, my height was too short to reach the cabin.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, I stared at his lips. There was mildness about his mouth. I shook my head and with determination, I finally finished my task. I smiled in satisfactory, only to have my glory destroyed when I felt myself losing balance. I closed my eyes, preparing for the fall when I felt gravity pulling me towards the ground.

However, I felt myself being levitated instead. Someone caught me. I opened my eyes and he caught me. That fair boy. I gazed at his loving brown eyes, there was something beautiful about them. They were radiant with benevolence too.

"Are you sure?" he repeated himself again, this time, it was a little sarcastic.

I laughed shyly in mortification. I know, I should have accepted his offer. He didn't say a thing though, he simply flashed his dashing smile as he kept me locked in his arms.

"You're hard-headed, miss," he commented, and his smile grew wider. My heart palpitated as joyfulness surged through my body, admiring his smile. I couldn't help but admire this beautiful fair boy who had been holding me in his arms.

Our happiness and smile died the moment rationality hit us. We were in an awkward position, and this was an unethical way of behaving in public, or rather, on a plane. We both couldn't utter a single word, so I just pushed his chest gently and fair enough, he released me from his tight embrace. I couldn't meet his kind eyes again, I was too humiliated to.

I bolted to my designated seat in order to hide myself from him. Surely, he would shrug it off and forget about that awkward encounter with him. I stared blankly outside the window pane, the buildings were getting miniature per second. Seeing the bird's eye view was breathtaking. It was the first time I was on a plane and the sensation of flying was indescribable.

After a while, the settings of my window pane became dull as it only displayed the similar white clouds. I was getting wearisome and that incident with the fair boy kept replaying in my mind. The depressing emotions started to sink in my heart upon the realisation that I didn't even know his name.

Oh well, I guess I should just cease all these ludicrous irrational thinking. I never want to get married, so why bother thinking about men? Jack Merridew was enough. Not even once he had slipped away from my heart, and I'm not going to develop feelings for another one.

"I didn't know you were sitting here too, hard-headed miss," the fair boy greeted me with such gentle manner and sat next to me.

I gave him a sweet, genuine smile and asked, "What's your name?"

"Ralph, " he answered, stretching out his hands for a handshake.

"Victoria," I replied, accepting his handshake. He took my hand and placed it on his lips for a soft kiss. He was more gentleman than I thought.

I wondered if Jack Merridew was as good as him.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I hope this is alright for everyone. Please review!

I've always dreamed of Ralph being a handsome boy ever since I had watched the 1990 Film of Lord of the Flies, although it wasn't really accurate. I'm couldn't really hoard much descriptions of the boys in the book. Ralph was only described as "muscular" and "had fair hair". I'm not really sure about the hair colour. By fair hair, means that Ralph's blonde? But in the film, it was brown hair. But the 1900 film wasn't accurate either, Jack was blonde when he was actually red-headed in the book. So, some help here please? And I'm not sure about Ralph's eyes, so I was only guessing brown eyes will be nice for him. The 1963 Film didn't help either, because it was black and white!

But yeah. Okay, I didn't really think of her name, only thought of "Victoria". It seems like a powerful British female name, don't you think. Yes, she strives for independence and a real feminist, but no, she's not going to be a sexist. There's a difference. She's very stubborn and I warn you, she will have flaws. In fact, she might be nasty in the later chapters. It would be slightly more to my character, because I think it'll be easier to relate with. LOL. But I'm not entirely a sexist, I go along well with boys better, but I do fight for independence, and yes, I fall in love. Alright, so...Chapter 2 will be almost finished.

I want to extend it slightly longer in the beginning as William Golding didn't really describe the plane crash. And although the events will be similar, the language will be different as in the novel, it was really hard to decipher what Golding really meant. It was indeed, written in such a masterpiece that it was very deep and hard to read. I'm not going to type all "Shakespheare-like" and it would make things difficult for the readers as well. So, I'm just going to follow my own style. But I really need help here, I'm not so confident. LOL. I hope you guys can give me some structural feedbacks by reviewing.

Thanks. :)

-Numbkid


	2. The plane crash

Two different paths Chapter 2

A/N: So erm...How's Chapter 2? Was it good? I hope it was. Yeah, I'm more to Ralph for some reasons. I made Victoria admire Jack so that it won't be tough for her to really be infatuated by him on the island. Anyway, here's the plane crash scene. Enjoy!

Soundtrack: My last breath by Evanescence

* * *

For a few minutes, we didn't breathe a single word. It was a tad awkward, so looking out at the window pane was my only salvation from the dead silence between Ralph and I. It was very stormy as dark clouds surrounded the plane, with lightning striking in bizarre patterns in the sky. The series of flashing lights followed after a disharmony duets of thunder, as the rain poured down heavier as time passed by.

"So...Ralph, I haven't seen you around," I attempted to break the awkwardness, observing his school sweater.

His eyes grew slightly wider, then back to its original size, he looked appalled. "You haven't?" he asked, with a hint of stinging pain in his voice.

I nonchalantly shook my head. I felt our conversation died as silence began to crawl in. I focused on the window pane, but I couldn't help being aware that he still has his eyes on me.

"All passengers. We are dealing with some technical problems, so please stay put on your seats and put your seatbelt on," an announcement rang.

We obediently followed the instructions and the plane started to shake violently. My heart began to palpitate as I felt the plane dropping and rising again. It was getting nauseas, my stomach spinning in turmoil like a mass of hurricane. I had the sudden urge to vomit at any time.

The plane shook like an earthquake once more, this time, more ruthless than ever. The lights flickered on and off and oxygen masks sprung out in front of us. Everyone felt their hearts jumped at the sight of this and panic-strikingly grabbed their oxygen masks.

Ralph handed out an oxygen mask for me, I smiled and whispered words of gratitude as I put it on.

Our surrounding were getting more chaotic, the lights went off, the vibration causing our bodies to act like we're having spasm, the children on the plane began to wail loudly and I could smell toxic smoke from nowhere.

This is it. We're going to die. What am I going to do? I'm too young. Am I going to see my family again? Wild thoughts came running as my life flashes in front of me.

These racing unanswered questions ceased to exist when I felt a warm and soft touch on my hand. Ralph was holding my hand. I looked at him, slightly stunned at his actions. He gave me a reassuring smile, I squeezed his hand tighter. If I had to die, at least I had someone else accompanying me when the reaper visits me.

I shut my eyes tight, for I did not wish to witness the horrifying events that followed.

I opened my eyes slowly, the sunrays glaring at me. I felt the waves of water tickling my feet. Perhaps I landed on the sea and got washed off into this lagoon. However, I still lay down on the scorching sand. My body was sore, my head was spinning and there was a disgusting lump on my throat. Images of the plane crash were burning in the back of my head right now. People screaming. The plane hovering and turning in all directions. One of its wings being torn away and catching fire. Passengers getting scattered in the sky, not knowing where they'll land.

I moved a little as I struggled with the boiling fear inside of me. There was a familiar warm touch on my hand.

It was Ralph.

After all this while, he didn't let go of me.

I scanned around the lagoon, my vision was blur, but I could tell there was a bespectacled overweight boy lying unconscious just a few metres away.

From that horrifying plane crash, I wondered who else had survived.

I wondered if Jack Merridew was safe.

* * *

A/N: Alright, she wonders about Jack all the time. And if you are wondering how old they are, I would be levelling the age a little bit, due to the romance going on. Even though I understand that the writer wants to potray that even children are capable of evil deeds, I had to. Because it will be weird to have intense romance among the ages of 12-13. In this fanfic, the eldest will be around 14-15. With Jack, Ralph, Victoria and a few others being the eldest. The littluns will still be around 5-6 of course.


	3. The only girl

Two different paths Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm back! I know, the first two chapters were short as it was entirely made up. This one is that they are on the island already. It's much longer and I got a few of the speech from the novel. I changed some of them a little, but I left the important ones. Oh well, please enjoy!

Soundtrack: Stranded by Greyson Chance

* * *

"Ralph, wake up," I shook him and I could tell that he was exhausted. He opened his eyes gradually and sat up.

"There's a fatty over there," he pointed at the other unconscious boy. He shook him awake, and the corpulent boy adjusted his glasses, scanning the lagoon around.

Ralph stood, started to wander around and scooped my hand, holding it tight.

"Let's go, Victoria," he muttered under his breath as we looked around for more surviving people.

"Hi. Wait a minute!" the overweight boy yelled in his high-pitched voice. He was panting heavily and seems to be struggling with the vines and bushes.

"Wait a minute," he repeated and Ralph and I halted. Ralph took off his school sweater and rested it on one of his broad shoulders, revealing his grey shirt.

"I can't move with these creeper things," the bespectacled boy added, having a difficult time moving about. His knees were scratched by the thorns of the bushes.

"Are there any grown ups?" the boy asked while he looked through as in his thick spectacles.

"I think this is an island. There's a reef out there in the sea, perhaps no grown ups," Ralph replied, and the chubby boy seemed disappointed.

"Them other kids," he started again, "Some of them must have gone out, they must have." He's right, perhaps there were more in this island. And hopefully, Jack Merridew.

"I hope so..." I muttered and turned to look at Ralph.

The chocolate orbs in his eyes twinkled in delight, his face grinning in excitement.

"No grown ups!" he beamed at this realisation. I get what Ralph all optimistic is about. Having no adults, no one to boss us around, and no one to look after. I smiled at this too, for once, no adults. We can look after ourselves anyway.

"That pilot," the boy started again, this time, he was like squeaking. Boy, he talked too much.

"Well, where is he?" I asked anxiously. It may be good if there was someone in authority on the island, but still, I would prefer if there was none.

"He's washed away by the sea I think, I think he's dead," the boy replied.

We didn't say a thing, or rather, we can't find the right words to say.

"What's your name," the boy began to speak once more, taking off his spectacles and wiping them clean with his shirt.

"Ralph"

"Victoria"

Standing idle for quite a long time, I urged Ralph to start moving again, he grabbed my hand and quickened his speed. We were at the lagoon again. We waited for the boy to keep up with us, he was panting in exhaustion. Well, we shouldn't really tire him as his weight was a burden to him.

"My auntie told me not to run," he explained, "on account of my ass-mar."

"Ass-mar?" Ralph and I said in unison. He must have meant asthma. Well, I thought he couldn't keep up because he was, well, let's just face the facts, he's fat.

"That's right. I was the only kid in school with ass-mar. And I was wearing specs since I was three," he explained. He really talked too much, that it starts to annoy me.

We were at the shore and Ralph looked like he had the desire to swim. He began to strip off his shirt, removed his socks, cap and shoes. He took off everything except for his pants, revealing his muscular upper body. He indeed looks strong and he kind of glanced at me shyly, he knew that I was examining his features. I couldn't help but to admire him, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"My auntie-" the other boy started again, but we ignored him. We were too mesmerised in each other's eyes.

"We ought to have a meeting, and a list of names," the boy attempted to catch our attention. Bloody hell, he really gets on my nerves!

"What, bookworm? What!?" I replied in frustration, he was like interrupting the moment with Ralph.

"I don't care what you call me, as long as you don't call me what they used to call me back in school," he defended and adjusted his glasses once more.

Ralph turned to him, but I could tell he was faintly interested. "What was it?" he asked.

Hesitantly, the boy answered, "Piggy."

Hearing that, Ralph burst out laughing. I joined his mocking laughter as well, I couldn't help but to think that was funny. He was overweight and he resembled a pig anyway, he can't change the facts.

"Piggy!" Ralph mocked and I laughed a little louder.

"Ralph, please-" Piggy, or that's what I would call him from now on, defended himself.

"Piggy! Piggy!"

"I said I didn't want-" but Ralph didn't listen, he sort of danced around and kept mocking him. But I stopped laughing when I saw pain in Piggy's eyes.

"So long as you don't tell the others," Piggy warned us. I nodded, much like giving him the promise.

"Whizzoh!" Ralph made a funny noise as he dived into the clear water.

"Want to join me? It's hot," Ralph invited me warmly, I took off my shoes and socks, even if my mother tells me that it was impolite to show my feet to others. I didn't care, she wasn't here. I touched the water with my bare feet. Indeed, it was like a hit bath as the temperature was warmer than our blood. I took of my sweater, leaving my shirt and removed my ponytail. I dived into the warm "pool", with Ralph catching me.

"Ralph, I can swim you know," I snarled at him, with a hint of arrogance. I detest it when people don't think I'm capable of doing things just because I'm a girl.

He released me, reluctantly, "Yes, hard-headed Ma'am," he replied sarcastically.

We both looked at Piggy, sort of inviting him to enjoy the bath too.

"My auntie-" he began again. I know that he's going to tell us some excuse why he's not going to swim.

"Sucks to your auntie!" Ralph bellowed, much to my surprise. He was such a sweet darling towards me, but to Piggy, he was more of a bully. But it was kind of fun to bully Piggy.

Piggy shook his head and spoke, "I wasn't allowed to swim. Because of my ass-mar."

"Sucks to your ass-mar!" Ralph began again and flashed another dashing grin of his.

I couldn't help but laugh, it was so much fun mocking someone who seemed powerless. I still felt guilty, so I just splashed water on Piggy, "Come on, it's fun!", I invited. So that I wouldn't hurt him too bad.

Piggy shook his head and examined us, "You can't half swim well."

"Says the boy who doesn't dare get his fat ass here to swim," I rolled my eyes as I countered him. Boy, he was really exasperating. He doesn't do much, but he talks a lot.

Ralph was shocked by the language I used, but he shook it off and answered, "I could swim when I was five. My dad's in the navy, he could come and rescue us. What's your father?"

"My dad's dead, and my mom-" Piggy looked down sadly. I suddenly felt taking all my words back. "I used to live with my auntie. She kept a candy store and I could get as many as I liked," he finished. No wonder he's in that state.

"He'll come and rescue us, right Ralph?" I turned to Ralph, who was busy swimming around the warm waters.

"Look. How does he know we're here? Have you heard of the atom bomb? There'll all dead. Nobody knows we're here," Piggy spoke, and he did made some sense there.

"Get my clothes," Ralph instructed Piggy. I could tell he was ignoring Piggy's ill-omened talk. He got out of the water and I followed his actions. He covered his lean muscular self again, and I sort of had this gut feeling that he shouldn't. I shuddered of the thought of admiring his body, it seems inadequate to think about it. We walked along the shore of the lagoon once more and stopped when we saw something creamy among the ferns of the water.

Ralph picked it up and it looks like a shell. It was beautiful and bigger than a usual shell. Ralph examined it in all angles.

"It's a conch! I remember that I saw it hanging the back of someone's wall and his mom would come whenever someone blows it. It's ever so valuable," Piggy recalled in excitement.

Ralph started to wipe it clean and took out weeds on it.

"Careful, you'll break it!" Piggy reminded anxiously.

"Shut up," Ralph replied tersely.

"A conch, ever so expensive. I bet if you wanted to buy one, you need hundreds and hundreds of pounds to get one. I remember how he used to blow it and he sort of mooed like a cow-" Piggy halted his sentence, he grinned widely among his chubby cheeks.

I suddenly understood what Piggy was so excited about. "Ralph! We could use this to call the others!" I said in great enthusiasm before Piggy got to say it.

Ralph gave me another smile, he looked impressed. I gave him a smirk, glad that Ralph now knows that I'm more capable than he expects. "Good thinking, Victoria," he complimented while ruffling my light chocolate-brown hair.

"How did your friend blow the conch?" he asked Piggy.

"He kind of spat. My auntie didn't allow me to blow it on account of my ass-mar," Piggy elaborated. I don't want to hear any more of his auntie stories.

Ralph held it up and pressed his lips against the small hole. He attempted to blow it, emitting in a low farting sound. We burst out laughing at the noise.

"He kind of blow from down here," Piggy added, pointing at his abdomen, where the diaphragm is located.

Ralph listened to his advice and with a deep breath, he blew the conch. A deep harsh sound boomed across the lagoon and the sound resonated among the palm trees, the birds making some chirpy noise and leaving in response. Ralph blew it several more times, with the sound getting more penetrating than ever after each try.

"I bet you can hear that from miles!" I commented loudly while half covering my ears. Piggy was dancing around, his face pleased. Ralph took off the shell away from his lips and exhaled heavily.

From there, I spotted a boy, around the age of six, emerging from the thick trees. He seems startled and his clothes were torn. Piggy came up to him and asked for his name. More people came, and Piggy went around taking their names. He repeated their answer, trying to remember them.

Two boys with the same face showed up, with the other in his torn jersey and the other, shirtless. Piggy squinted his eyes at the sight of twins.

"Sam. Eric. Sam. Eric." they introduced, pointing at each other to see who's who. Piggy repeated their names, while trying to figure out the difference between the two. Then he got muddled, the twins shook their heads and everyone burst out laughing.

The joyfulness sort of died among us when we sense a dark aura in a group of boys that was approaching. They looked bloody familiar. They were marching and had fine clothing on their arms, but each of them was wearing a black square cap with a silver badge on it. Their bodies were obscured by black cloaks, which was slightly ironic due to the weather.

My heart raced as I knew who was leading them. The boy with a golden badge. It was none other than Jack Merridew. My eyes grew wide as I stare at his fine appearance, his velvet hair more prominent with the sunrays shining on him. He controlled the choir, asking them to halt.

I couldn't believe it. Jack Merridew. Here on the same island with me.

"Do you know him?" Ralph disrupted my thoughts. I stared into his eyes, there was a glint of green jealousy and hurt. But why?

I simply shook my head and continued my gaze at Jack.

I scanned the people that were rescued. There was Jack Merridew. Ralph. Piggy.

I was the only girl.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Victoria is a little bitchy because she's blunt. She says things out and says that they are "facts". I keep thinking that if there was a lone girl in the island filled with boys, she'll be in deep shit alright. Other than that, she will probably be another main cause of rivalry among Jack and Ralph. She'll be more likely a possession of power. Whoever will get her, is considered one of the strongest. That's my theory.


	4. Boys will be boys

Two different paths Chapter 4

A/N: So erm.. Enjoyed the first three chapters? Here's chapter 4 to heat things up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies.

Soundtrack: I'm into you by JLo

* * *

Jack Merridew.

He shouted another order and the choir took off their caps. He turned around, swirling his ebony cloak, revealing his cadaverous but muscular body.

His turquoise eyes wondered around, he spoke with his withered rose-coloured lips, "Where's the man with the trumpet?"

"No man with a trumpet, only me," the fair boy with the cream shell answered.

Jack's aquamarine eyes stared despisingly at the boy with the conch, dissatisfied with what he sees. With scarlet frustration rising up his freckled cheeks, he swirled around, his cloak circling around him.

"Isn't there any man here?" he demanded an answer menacingly. I could tell he was born to be an alpha, causing a bizarre attraction towards him with this demonic trait. For unknown reasons, his dark vibe had always intrigued me.

Ralph couldn't seem to answer the obvious, his mild mouth quivered to speak, "No, we're having a meeting. Come and join us." He invited although Jack was hostile, I couldn't help but to notice that his hazel eyes were soft despite that it was meeting an intense gaze with two cobalt eyes igniting with flames of rage.

With that, the choir boys began to clutter around and deforming their organised line, their hands and mouth moving about.

"Choir! Stand still!" the good-looking crimson-haired boy barked at them. They immediately became silent.

"But Merridew, Please... Can we?" one of the boys pleaded, he looked like he was going to beg on his knees if he had to. Jack may be a strong leader, but he seems to lack the sincerity of his followers. I never knew he could be so dominating. I gazed at his freckled face, neglection began to dawn on me upon the realisation that he hasn't looked at my direction.

Then out of the blue, one of the cloaked boys began to fall out of line, his face hitting first on the scorching sand. I stood up and gasped in shock. This was the result of Jack's dictatoring. I guess the Sun was devilishly hot and their thick uniforms weren't helping.

I began to dash towards the fallen boy in an instance, assisting to others to place his emaciated and vivid on the shade.

He looked up at me and gave a meek smile, his jade-green eyes dancing like the glistening waters of the lagoon. He was slightly younger than me, maybe a year or two, but nevertheless, he looked wise for his age.

"Alright, sit down. Let him alone," Jack's tone of his voice softened, but its seriousness towards the situation was as good as none.

"But Merridew-"

"He's always throwing a faint," their leader snapped back fiercely, his eyes incredibly burning with intensive fire.

"He did it in Gibs, in Addis-" he was cut short when he caught sight of me. My heart missed a beat. He finally noticed me.

"Why hello there," he waved, his voice deep but definite, slightly more gentle now. A mischievous smirk drawn across his face as he approached me, my heart beat in unison with the sound of his footsteps.

He gingerly held my hand, caressing it, "My name's Jack Merridew, but you should know that already. What's yours?"

I was determined to obscure the faint pink shades burning on my cheeks through my emotionless face. My eyes showed apathy, but this wasn't the case of the excitement boiling inside my blood.

"Victoria-" I finally blurted my name out, my tongue twisted in the moment of weakness under his elusive dark spell. Whatever electrifying shock convulsing under his touch, he must have been a darn skilled sorcerer to cause me to feel this way.

"That's a nice name," he complimented and gave a chaste kiss on my hand. Unlike Ralph's warm sensational kiss, his was electrifying and as cold as ice. The unknown electrostatic energy travelled through my body, almost giving every nerve of mine a blaring alarm.

The energy suddenly fused out at the sound of someone's irratated clearing of throat. "We ought to have names, I'm Ralph," he intervened, his face somewhat cringing in annoyance.

"Then we ought to look after ourselves," Jack announced, neglecting Ralph's introduction, but also shifted his concentration on the rest of the group.

Well, this was interesting. Two yin and yang boys countering each other with their charismatic power for dominance.

Piggy started to recite names again, but Jack cut him off, "You're talking too much," his words slashing Piggy's speech like a dagger, "Shut up Fatty."

Boy, Jack Merridew can be mean. But Piggy's really talkative.

"He's not fatty! His name is Piggy!" Ralph teased and the boys roared with laughter. There was red painted on the corpulent boy's chubby cheek and hid his pained eyes underneath his glasses as he lowered his head in shamefulness. For once, it wasn't amusing to insult Piggy. This was starting to get out of hand.

I darted a glare on Ralph. Alright, making a fool out of his appearance was devilishly humorous, but breaking his promise was another issue. I changed my opinion. Boys will still be boys, and perhaps there wasn't a huge difference between Ralph and Jack.

He seemed to notice my glare, so he changed the subject. "We need to be rescued," Ralph broke the laughter and the group of boys buzzed around, others wailing that they wished to get home.

"Shut up," Ralph commanded, "We ought to have a chief." His eyes fell on me, I swore I could see the spirit of green snake coming out of the hazelnut orbs alive.

Noticing that Jack's still holding me, I flinched away my hand and threw Jack's in disgust. But deep down, my actions betrayed the intentions of my heart. Jack gave a chivalrous smile and raised his hand, conveying a message that he meant no harm.

"You're a stubborn one alright, I love a good challenge," he remarked and turned to the rest to continue his speech, "I ought to be the chief. I'm the head chorister and I could sing C sharp." He jerked his head up, looking around with pride and arrogance.

"Let's have a vote," a boy, who I think he said his name was Roger, piped up. That caused a roar of agreement from the rest. He then glanced at me like a predator, his dark and furtive eyes radiating towards the depths of my soul. I stared at him blankly, he smirked nonchalantly in reply and diverted his eyes to another direction.

Jack protested, but the chaos the others were making drowned his defence. Ralph held his conch up to silence them.

"What about him? The boy with the trumpet!"

"Ralph! Ralph!"

Ralph silenced them again, their noise dwindling into nothingness.

"Alright, who wants Jack as chief?" Ralph questioned and glanced around. Jack's aquamarine orbs shot at his choir and his little minions immediately raised their hands up with weary obedience. I figured that he's capable of being a chief to order the rowdy boys around, so I followed what the choir did. Everyone turned their heads at me, knowing that strangely, I voted for Jack. That earned him a satisfied smile on his face and I avoided their gaze, especially Ralph's. His eyed on me with those brown eyes of his, heavy with surprise and hurt.

He snapped back to reality and shook whatever emotions he had. He held up the conch and announced, "Now, who wants me as chief?" The other boys raised their hands as they were like back in school, with Piggy following them grudgingly. It was obvious, majority defeated Jack's power. Ralph was chief.

"I'm chief then. But the choir's yours. You can do whatever you want with them," Ralph turned to Jack, knowing that the boy with the golden badge was struggling with boiling shame.

"Hunters," Jack replied, so he still has some power to boss people around.

"Alright, we're not sure what to do yet. But we have to determine whether this is an island or not, so that we can be rescued. Three of us should go, while the rest stay here," Ralph announced.

He started to glance around, "You, Jack and..." he paused and stared at the boy with green eyes resting among the shades, "And Simon."

Simon stood up, more energetic and willing, arranging his black and course hair, "I'll come," he spoke, much like a whisper.

"I'll go too," Piggy volunteered.

Ralph stopped him and shook his head, "No, you're not good at this. Go down and take names, that's your job."

"Three's enough," Jack added, spitting his words venomously.

Piggy looked like he was going to tear up and defended in a whiny voice, "But I was with him when he found the conch. I was with him before anyone else."

"I told you not to tell them," Piggy continued, "About being called Piggy. But you told them straight out."

Ralph placed a hand on Piggy's bulky shoulder, as if sedating him, "Better than fatty."

I stood up. This was unfair, I was with Ralph even before Piggy. I have the right to join in. "Hey, what about me?" I protested, trying to contain my pre-erupting rage.

"Go and take care of the little kids like what you women do back at home," Roger spat and the boys burst out laughing in amusement. I can't believe this! Roger just humiliated me in front of everyone.

Jack took out his knife and stabbed it quickly on a tree, the impact of it was heavy and brutal. The boys hushed up and a few had their tears threatening to cascade down their cheeks, both in remorse of discriminating me and in fear of Jack. I smiled at Jack in gratitude. At least he knows how women should be treated. He glanced back, as if saying "you're welcome". It's weird yet comforting how, we seem to communicate easily through actions.

"He's right, take care of the little ones," Ralph ruffled my brunette hair, like a little child. My anger rekindled once more, I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Ralph is another one who thinks I'm helpless.

"Don't be hard-headed alright?" he reminded, his hazelnut eyes softened, "I'll be back soon!" I watched the three boys disappear into the jungle.

I turned, muttering a few forbidden words in frustration. I honestly despised being discriminated, it similar as being back at home. I stopped suddenly when I saw Roger in front of me, the space between us dangerously close.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him icily, attempting to look as menacing as I could.

He gave a grim smile, sending chills down my spine, "I came here to apologise. Apparently Jack wasn't so pleased about it."

"Apology accepted," I replied in prudence, but still mad at him.

He took my hand and pointed across the jungle, "Come, let's have a private chat over there."

Piggy stood after hearing this, wanting to tag along just in case, like a bodyguard.

I placed my hand on his chest and reassured him, "its okay. I can protect myself. Stay here and take care of them." Piggy sat down again and huffed in the feeling of rejection.

Roger turned and walked boisterously towards the dense green abyss, I followed his directions. We kept walking till we were out of sight and earshot.

"You're beautiful-" he suddenly spoke. That was unexpected.

My forehead creased into a confused frown, "What?" I coughed out a word, taken aback by him.

"Liar," I spat, doubting his words.

Roger shook his head, the strands of his ebony hair convulsing. "You're beautiful," he repeated, "You with the chief Ralph?"

My eyebrows furrowed, what a silly question.

"No-" I answered tersely. What on earth does he want?

"And Merridew?" he shot another question and my stomach lurched when he mentioned his name.

"Not interested," I lied, betraying the emotions buried deep within me.

He grinned dispiritedly and began to caress the strands of my brown hair, his fingers twirling at the ends. "That's good news," he remarked satisfyingly. I shoved his filthy hand away in retaliation.

I regretted not allowing Piggy to tag along.

With great force, Roger grabbed both of my wrists lethally.

He pinned me to a tree, his hips slamming onto mine.

* * *

A/N: That was uncalled for. Well, Victoria's the only girl on the island, so it would make sense if more boys wanted her. But their desire for her will be different intentions of course, based on their characters and it will symbolize how women are treated in society during those times, and even in present.

By the way, I was thinking, this is rated T for now. Should I make it rated M in the future?


	5. Venom and snakes

Two different paths chapter 5

A/N: So how was it? Someone's getting naughty on the island. What will roger do? Oh well, found out!

Soundtrack: ET by Katy Perry

* * *

I struggled beneath him, this wasn't suppose to happen. But the more I fought his control, the stronger he got and his grip grew tighter around my pulse.

"Let go of me!" I commanded and spit on his face. He shut his eyes and buried his face on my neck, rubbing the saliva off on the sleeve of my torn blouse.

"You nasty girl," he remarked into my ear, his voice deep and resonating. And maybe seductive.

He started to kiss my ear, travelling down on my jaw line and eventually sucking on my collar bone like a vacuum. His kiss was like death, his touch poisonous. It felt like a thousand knives piercing my skin, then its tip releasing toxic in my blood and eventually spreading the venom all over my body.

"What in the bloody name are you doing?! Get off!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Help! Help! Someone! -" I let out an ear-splitting cry, but Roger cut me off by placing my hand over my mouth which had his death grip on my wrist.

He stopped sucking and began to lick across my collar bone, travelling to the other. A trail of his toxic saliva was acidic on my neck, I felt like it was corroding my skin. I tried to contain an unintentional moan coming from my throat.

"You like that huh?" he asked teasingly before nibbling on my other collar bone. Seconds later he began to gnaw on it with his teeth, wolfing down the lingering scent of my skin.

He removed my mouth and I attempted to lecture him about his comment. Obviously I'm not enjoying this. My words slurred when he slammed his vicious lips. It was utterly a kiss of death. I gasped in surprise and he took this opportunity to slither his slippery tongue into my mouth, exploring my gums.

Then suddenly, I was drowned in his venom, my body turned weak. I ceased struggling and as if intoxicated by sick pleasure, I submit to his death kiss. He was beastly and his touch was baneful, yet addictive. This feels wrong, yet so right. His eyes met mine. Those dark orbs were dancing with satisfactory lust. I shut my eyes tight, his pestilent luscious lips stabbing my drenched mouth like a dagger. I was in such pain, but I felt hunger grew inside of me, the venom spreading a lustful disease through my veins. Another moan came out from my throat, but this time, I did not contain it.

He released his claws from my wrists, my pulse pumping functionally right once more. With my hands free from his chains, I grabbed his raven hair, pulling a few strands of it wildly. At the daggering touch on my thigh, rationality came rushing back.

I shoved him away violently and when he refused to budge, I used my long fingernails and clawed on his right cheek.

"Oh fuck!" he cursed, covering the fresh bloody scratch on his cheek. I turned my heel and attempted to escape, but he grabbed my arm and groped the hem of my skirt. I attempted to shake his grip off barbarously but it was futile.

"Look, the more you resist, I'm gonna tear your skirt and strip you off, al'right?" he muttered under his breath furiously and I stopped when I noticed the thin thread of my skirt breaking off from the fine piece of cloth.

"Good," he stated and released me from his deathly restraints. I shivered as fear rippled through my skeleton then backed a few steps away from the strangely appealing yet monstrous boy.

He was panting heavily, I was too. I was breathless from his kiss, like an incubus who sucked the soul right out of me. "Tell this to anyone, and watch what I do. Anyone should know, they will just think you're no different from those girls at the brothels, understood?" he warned, and without any hesitation, I bolted away from him, towards the lagoon where I think it is safe. Temporarily safe.

* * *

As I scurried away from the dense forest, hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. I didn't weep just because I was a victim of an outrage of modesty, but for what I became.

In the heat a moment, something dark sparked within me. The hunger for intimacy, the desire to be touched, a provocative creature unleashed. That was only the behaviour of girls from brothels, right? Only for untalented beautiful whores selling their bodies. Not me. I'm a bright lady capable of earning my own living decently. I will not submit to anyone.

"Roger just casted an enchantment on me, that's all," I convinced myself.

"Just plain hypnotism-" I was interrupted when someone bumped on me.

"Victoria! It's just me, you looked a fright," it was Piggy. I was relieved to see him.

He perched his head up and observed the jungle, "Where's Roger?" he asked.

Millions of excuses came running across my head, finding a perfect one. "He went to venture out on his own," I finally coughed up a made-up story, it did sound convincing enough to fool the logical Piggy.

"What did you two talk about?" he prompted another question. Well this one's hard to conquer. I tried to fish out another good lie from a sea of excuses but nothing enlightened me.

"It's nothing really..." I muttered and he raised a brow in doubt, then I shook my head. Piggy really didn't need to know. After all, what can he possibly do? Fight Roger? I doubt he can win. Tell Jack? No, Jack doesn't care about him. Tell Ralph? That will be an ugly outcome.

He attempted to search for the truth behind my facade, but shuddered his curiosity off, "The three of them are back," he finally found a new topic and then the harsh, penetrating sound of the cream conch boomed across the island, we were having another assembly.

Ralph sat on the fallen tree, with the conch on his hand. The rest of the boys sat down before him, with Jack standing by his side and I sat near him, making him my shield against Roger. I shot a glance at Roger when I found where he was sitting at, but he already had his gaze locked on me. The blood on the scar I marked him was dried, but still vivid. My lips quivered at the sight of him, then he responded by flashing a disturbing yet intriguing smile.

"We're on an island. We had been on top of the mountain, there was water all around it. There's no houses, people. We're on an uninhabited island," Ralph announced, his face hitting the Sunrays and highlighting his handsome features. There was something about this boy, he was different than Jack and Roger. Even if they are boys, and that boys had the same similar pathetic trait, there was something in Ralph which defines him, which separates him from the rest. I diminished the idea away, no, not another one.

"There were pigs on this island, we were saw one and we were going after it but it broke away," Ralph added, recalling the incident with the pig.

Jack gritted his pearly white teeth, his eyes now burning in aquamarine flames, "I was going to kill it, but next time!" he interrupted while stabbing his knife on the fallen trunk. He looked around challengingly, determined to have his first kill. His intense doggedness was indeed something to die for.

"We need to have hunters to get us meat. And another thing, we can't have all talking at once, we need to have a "Hands up" rule like in school. Then I will give him the conch. Nobody interrupts him except me," Ralph instructed in a pragmatical tone.

"We'll have rules!", Jack announced, his hands in the air, "And if someone breaks them-" he left his sentence in a dead cliffhanger, then pulled out his knife and stuck it back again, on the same spot. He glared at the youngest boys threateningly and they cowered in fear.

Piggy reluctantly raised his hand, in low confidence but still eager to receive the conch from Ralph. He began to speak, "Who knows we're here? They knew were we were going, but they don't know where we are because we never got there." He does have a point. I glanced around, the boys seem to have their ears closed, eyes rolling, disinterested by Piggy's words.

"But it's a good island," Ralph continued, reaching his hands out for the creamy shell back, "This is our island, it's a good island. Until the grown ups come to fetch us, we'll have fun." He then held up the conch, searching for others who wanted to speak.

I detected a boy among the group of little boys hesitantly raising up his hand and the other young ones urging him to move forward. I glanced at Ralph, pointing him at the young boy, who had a mulberry-coloured birthmark plastered on his face. The little child trotted towards Ralph and our chief handed him the conch.

Upon holding the conch on his shaking hands, his body began to shiver in nervousness and he couldn't utter a word. The crowd of boys erupted into laughter, mocking the boy with a mulberry birthmark.

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled in rage, pretty much frustrated by their immature behaviour. Then the group hushed up, their eyes got rounder by my sudden fierceness. I could spot tears threatening to fall on the boy's cheeks, so Piggy approached him and bent down, the boy whispering on his ear.

"He wants to know what you're gonna do about the snake thing," Piggy spoke up for him and adjusted his glasses. A snake? A snake on the island? How is that possible?

"It's huge, he says. It hang up on the tree," Piggy elaborated, then went on about how it almost attacked him, he seen it at night and so on..

The rest of the group exploded the solemn assembly with laughter, including Ralph. They had found this myth somewhat amusing but our chief shushed them up again.

"Maybe you were just having a nightmare," Ralph reassured, patting the young lad on his shoulder. Or maybe having strange hallucinations.  
Whatever it is, I hope it's not real.

Jack forked out his knife, before stretching his arms out for the conch, "Ralph's right, there's no beasts," he spat and threw his knife aside, hitting a palm tree nearby, "And if there was, we'll haunt it down and kill it." His knife throwing skills were right on target, which amazed me and took left me breathless for a minute or two. He then shifted his cobalt blue eyes on me, as if ensuring that I had witnessed his actions. I get it now, he hoped to impress me, which in this case, he succeeded.

"And another thing, we want to get rescued. So we need to make fire on top of the mountain so that if there's any passing ships, they can see the smoke and rescue us," our chief suggested, earning a breakthrough of applause and cheer from the others.

As fast as lightning, all of them came rushing to the mountain once Jack shouted, "Come on! Follow me!" I followed them too, but I couldn't see what the fuss was all about, there was no need to hurry. I was left with our chief and Piggy, walking up the mountain slowly.

"Like a crowd of kids!" Piggy remarked scornfully, then wiping his glasses with his weary shirt.

At the summit of the mountain, everyone was gathering palm leaves, twigs and branches. After making the pile of decayed wood, Jack attempted to rub the two sticks together but to no avail.

"Has anyone got any matches?" I asked around, but no one responded. I turned around and saw Piggy shaking his head, displeased with this sight and adjusted his spectacles. The glasses then reflected the golden rays of the Sun, and then an idea hit me like thousands of bricks.

"Piggy! We can use your glasses!" I yelled in enthusiasm, recalling the time when my father used a magnifying glass by aligning it with the Sunrays to light up a fire.

Sure enough, everyone surrounded him like a pack of wolves, starving fir his spectacles. Piggy tried to shield himself from the pack but failed when Jack snatched it away from him.

"Give them back! I can't see!" he shrieked in his usual high-pitched voice, stretching out his arms to try and have his glasses back.

However, the boys simply teased him and Ralph kneeled before the pile of wood, with the spectacles on his hand, he concentrated on lighting the fire up. Soon enough, sparks on the wood ignited and crimson flames came to life. We cheered and several boys danced in happiness while I spotted Ralph returning the glasses to Piggy.

Then the furious creature refused to be tamed, the flame growing wilder and wilder per second. The angry blaze engulfed the pile of wood like a starving wolf, then spreading its golden and crimson flares on a nearby tree, emitting toxic smoke. The ashes scorched my eyes and the burning smoke reeked my nostrils, I couldn't help but vomit on the grass, sickened by the nauseas gas that we're inhaling. The tearing of cloth caught my attention and immediately Ralph was beside me on my aid, sacrificing his sleeve as a mask for protection.

"Everyone, put the flames out!" Ralph shouted urgingly. I observed him, astonished at his biceps that was exposed by his torn sleeve. I breathed in through the sleeve, smelling his perfect scent. My mother used to tell me how guys smell nicer when you're attracted to them. Was I attracted to Ralph then?

The boys scattered around and grab whatever item they could to slay the fury monster, but the blaze was more powerful than them, skittering to the forest. The heated monster was too dangerous for us and we had to scurry to safety. I stood up to run along with them, but my head was swirling and I visualised sparkling stars on my view. I was going to pass out, when I felt someone caught me. He carried me in a bridal style manner.

"Hey, I can actually wal-" I was on the verge of finishing the word "walk" when my vision was clear and stable. It was Jack! Even if I detests being treated like a weak lady, this was Jack Merridew. Carrying me. The motive to protest diminished as I submitted to this rare opportunity.

"You alright, Victoria?" he asked, more gentle than usual. I nodded my head and whispered words of gratitude. We joined the rest of the group who were in a safer place, but not too far not to witness the flames burning a part of the mountain down, having scorched wood and black ashes as the residue.

Piggy held the conch above his head and complained, "We couldn't keep a fire going, not that we tried!"

"A fat lot of you tried," Jack interrupted, countering Piggy's whining disdainfully while still carrying me.

"We used his specs," Simon spoke up, defending Piggy, "That's how he helped."

Piggy embraced the conch and cried in an even ear-splitting eerie tone, "I got the conch! Let me speak!"

"Shut up!" Jack barked scornfully.

"I got the conch," he looked at Ralph helplessly with pitiful eyes, "Ain't I Ralph?"

Ralph turned away, denying Piggy. He glared at Jack and I, the spirit of a green snake resuscitating once more. It hissed vehemently at Jack, then announced, "Alright, someone's got to look after the fire, in case it goes out and a ship could be here at any moment. And the conch rule is valid anywhere especially during an assembly."

Jack put me down softly then reached for the conch, "I agree. We've got to have discipline. After all, we're not savages. We're English. And English are at best at everything." This earned a storm of agreement and cheers from the boys."

"Ralph, I'll split my hunters. We'll take responsibility for the fire," Jack volunteered, he was speaking to Ralph, but I could tell that his cobalt blue eyes were on me. These two boys surely know how to lead.

"Good," Ralph smiled satisfyingly, the green snake living on his eyes had died away now, "The rest of us should build huts and gather fruits. Victoria, go watch the littl'uns."

I had my mouth opened, appalled. "Wait what?"

"Come on Ralph, she could come with me. You shouldn't see her as that, you know," Jack stood up for me and I could hear the hallelujah chorus. Ralph had no idea how much I hated being treated like that, especially after Roger's mockery.

"No," Ralph answered rather rudely, the jade-green snake in his chocolate eyes hissing again, "She can gather fruits or help me build the huts if she doesn't like that, but she's staying here with me where I can guard her."

"But, I can protect her and teach her how to hunt-"

"I'm chief and my decision's final!" Ralph barked, his face scarlet with wrath and gave a cold glare at Jack and I.

I placed my hand on the vermillion-haired boy, "He's probably stressed because of the fire," I gave an excuse.

But what on Earth was wrong with Ralph? Maybe that was the snake the littl'un was talking about.

* * *

A/N: Alright, ooooooh someone's jealous! :P Oh well, what can you do about it Ralph? Anyway, please review this story. It makes me more motivated when you guys actually review or else I would think that my work is not good enough. Like I said, it's the first time I'm doing LOTF fanfic and I need some feedback. Thanks! :) See ya around.


	6. Women's problems

Two different paths Chapter 6

A/N: So, I guess the love triangle is getting more obvious. Hehes, thanks for the support everyone. But yeah, I've seen people favourite or followed this story, but didn't review. Oh please review! Or else I won't know how it is.

Soundtrack: What the hell by Avril Lavigne and We found love by Rihanna

* * *

Then Piggy started to count the littluns and scratching his head, his eyes shifting side by side in confusion. "Someone's missing," he remarked. This prevented Ralph from storming off. Piggy counted again, then he stated, "One missing."

"Didn't you take down names Piggy?" Jack taunted, his arms crossed in an intimidating manner.

"Well, we can't keep an eye on all of them running around like insects!" Piggy defended in a shrill voice.

"Count again, everyone, look around. See who's missing," our chief spoke up, counting like the way Piggy did.

Everyone glanced around, trying to figure out who's missing. I looked. There's Ralph. Piggy. Jack. Simon. Roger. Sam and Eric. So who's missing?

"That little boy," Piggy trailed with fear on his shaky voice," The one with the mulberry mark, he's gone.." Everyone glanced around, with solemn faces displayed on their face. No one dared to utter a single word, only hearing an inaudible cry.

"Snakes! Snakes! Look at em' snakes!" it says.

The imaginary voice haunted us, as if it seeks vengeance of disbelieving in him. All the boys hung their heads low in shame and headed back to the lagoon, muttering inaudible words but overall in dead silence.

Obviously, the mulberry-birth marked young boy's death was our fault.

I observed Ralph. The fair boy had his eyebrows creased into a frown, stressed by the turn of events. He seems to have so much pressure on being the chief.

"Everyone, build huts, right now. We need shelter," Ralph finally instructed to break the muteness among the us. The group obediently gathered wood, palm leaves and other materials we can use.

"Victoria..," a gentle voice called my name while I was collecting wood.

I turned around and saw a pair of glistening hazel brown eyes at me, "Yes Ralph?"

"Look," he hesitated for a moment before collecting words to say, "I know you're independent, and you don't like it when I treat you this way. But do know that it is for your own good, I want you to stay here where I can see you. Your safety is important to me, I don't want anything like what happened to the littl'one."

I simply nodded my head, although I only half-baked comprehended his motive. Even so, he did have a point there, perhaps being around with Jack where Roger is can be risky. I didn't wish anything for that to happen again.

"You okay?" Ralph inquired, attempting to strike a conversation as he picked up wood.

We stood up with our pile, I replied with an elegant smile, "I'm fine, let's just build the hut alright?" and strolled towards the construction place of the hut.

"Chief, I need some help here?" Jack waved over, slightly sounding annoyed for unknown reasons. A similar green snake on his light blue eyes shone. Together, they lift up the bulky pile of palm leaves over the wooden pillars of the hut. With a little touch-up, we managed to finish our task.

Piggy strolled around the hut, checking its stability. He used a small stick and hit one of the pillars gently, creating a hollow sound that woodpeckers make. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Piggy's response.

"Well done, it is stable but you could have made a better quality of the leaves. The palm leaves you picked are brownish-yellow. Overtime, the leaves may dry too fast and rot," Piggy elaborated pragmatically.

"Why don't you just shut up," Jack countered scornfully and turned to the crowd, "We built a stable hut on our first try, let's continue this."

Ralph raised the conch, "Right on, Jack," he says proudly with a wide grin on his face and stretched out his arm with his hand forming a fist. Jack did the same and their knuckles met, some sort of a "bro fist" that boys do.

* * *

Days passed. Maybe weeks. Well, I don't really know.

I peeked outside and there was no light. Morning had not cracked dawn yet perhaps. I am not sure whether the boys were still sleeping, Ralph built a hut especially for me to separate me from the rest, beside my sleeping location was his hut in which he claims that he wanted to guard me. But frankly, I don't think I need high security. I can take care of myself.

Judging by the muteness except for sounds of sniffles and snores, they were all asleep. Oh well, I guess these are the rare opportunities for me to clean myself in the bathing pool. One of the biggest problems I had as the only female on the island. The week where my menses came was an even bigger issue. I had to rummage my bag or tear off clothes and I have to secretly check on myself. I couldn't possibly tell Ralph or Jack. They wouldn't understand anyway, right? Or it could be embarrassing.

As cautious as I could, I left my hut. Every step I took had to be like a cat's, otherwise they might wake up. I had to hurry too before anyone gets to the bathing pool. I leaped through a huge rock, but that was a grave mistake. When I landed, I didn't see a twig and I stepped on it.

"Tweak!" it said.

I muttered a profanity and shut my eyes, wincing and praying that no one would wake up.

God didn't seem to answer my prayer. I saw Ralph emerging from his hut and looked at me, baffled.

"What are you doing at this time of the day?" he whispered, afraid to disturb the other's deep slumber.

Shifting my eyes side to side, I was unsure if I should tell him. I stuttered and stumbled upon my words, I was tongue-tied. Why was it so hard to tell him?

"Well?" he added, tapping his foot impatiently.

Having no choice, I explained to him my situation. Heat raised up to his cheeks and I could tell he was trying his best not to smile or laugh.

"I have to accompany you," he suggested. But upon seeing my twisted expression, he suddenly realised how wrong that sounded.

He covered his mild mouth, his cocoa-coloured eyes wide open, "No..no!" he mumbled while shaking his hands and head, "That's not what I meant! I mean to protect you and I promise I won't look. You can bathe in the pool."

"Shush!" I hissed softly, silencing him as I was afraid others will wake up. But party because I wanted to save myself from humiliation too. I strolled past him and to the bathing pool, but he still followed me.

"I'm just gonna be your bodyguard," Ralph defended, "You're not gonna stop me. Chief's orders. I want to protect you in case someone goes and..."

He didn't dare finish that sentence. "And what?" I challenge, pushing my luck to intimidate him.

He searched the appropriate words, but it was in vain. "And harm you..." he trailed off, but I know that "harm" was pretty much a vague word.

We finally got to our destination and the seconds afterwards, was very dead. Both of us were too shy to talk about anything.

"Go on, I won't peek," he promised and turned away from me, sitting on a boulder next to the bathing pool.

"Look once and I'm gonna use a stone to bash it on your head, Ralphie," I teased threateningly. He simply laughed in response, amused when I gave him a nickname.

"Hey, this Ralphie isn't a peeping Tom," he remarked comically. I rolled my eyes. Boys will still be the same. I couldn't tell from my angle whether he was smirking, nor see whether he was blushing or not.

I dipped myself in the pool, my toes touching the glistening waters first. It was slightly warm and I immersed myself in it, feeling all the dirt and tension washed away from my skin. I haven't bathe properly in days with the boys around.

Slowly, I took off my clothes, leaving my undergarments on. I tossed my drenched clothing on the perimeter stones of the pool, drying them at the mean time. The water was not too high, not too shallow either. It was enough to submerge my chest. I enjoyed the sensational feeling of being clean, after the island left you with sweat and foreign substance on your skin. That was the consequences of being on the island.

However, being stranded on the coral island with Jack wasn't so bad after all. There were times we have chats and I could fairly say that he liked my company. I hope I'm not mistaken.

I glanced at the fair boy who got his back turned on me. He really knows how to keep promises.

Trusting Ralph, I shut my eyes and hummed a chorus of a song my father used to play on the recorder. It was funny how I had forgotten the lyrics of it and I felt the world that I used to live in drifting apart from me. But we have to face it, we would be here in quite a long time but I am just making the most of it.

"Roger, shut your damn eyes and turn around!" I heard Ralph's voice. I stopped humming and opened my eyes.

Bloody hell. Roger's here. Pieces of the incident flashed quickly across my mind. Roger and his kiss. That provocative intimacy. His dark, lucrative eyes fell on me, refusing to blink.

"Roger I said-!" Ralph snapped, the tone of his voice furious and he balled his hands into a fist. Roger didn't retaliate. He stared at our chief blankly before facing me again. That monstrous boy is hard-headed and dirty too. But somehow, I found his frugative personality alluring as our eyes meet as weeks passed. His dark force of attraction grows stronger each day.

"Roger, come on, we need to haun-" then Jack came. Bloody hell. Jack Merridew came. A blush of mortification tensed up on my face. What if he doesn't find me attractive? What if he's disgusted?

Jack had his eyes wide open, mouth gaping in astonishment. I was unsure what's on his mind, he stood rooted to the ground and stared at me.

"Jack, turn around," Ralph snapped in pure anxiousness, but soon got frustrated when Jack didn't move an inch. As he growled, he impatiently removed his torn shirt and tossed it at me. I used it to cover myself.

I couldn't resist staring at Ralph. I had no idea what he was doing before I met him, but he was muscular.

"So uhh... You guys better get hunting," Ralph muttered, more likely just to shoo them away.

He turned to me, his hands on his hips with a stern face, "Now you know why you need me to protect you? Any moment boys like Jack could just come in and who knows?"

"I don't need anyone, for sure Jack will respect me," I nonchalantly said as I got out of the pool.

Ralph's face became more twisted in fury, "You don't know what Jack is like! I've been observing him, he's becoming more bloodthirsty to hunt. I'm just worried, Victoria," he explained with anger in his tone, but enough to restraint from shouting.

I shrugged, "I don't get what's the fuss about, Ralph. He's just doing his best to get meat. The boys are suffering from weird ailments from eating too much fruits," I explained, while squeezing out the water out of my brown hair.

"And Roger?" he added. I froze at the brutal boy's name. He does have a point, who knows what Roger is capable of.

His face became redder and with eyes burning brightly in rage, he yelled, "You don't know what boys are like, Victoria! You have no idea what we are capable of! What they can do to you! Not all of them will be like me... or Simon..."

He trailed off, leaving his lecture hanging. He sighed, unable to search for the correct words, "Just trust me, not all of them can respect you."

I walked past him, avoiding to meet his gaze. He's mad? I'm mad at him too. Why is he so bossy? He always held something against Jack. Jack respects me. He's not like Roger or anything. And Ralph had no rights to order me around even if he's chief. He treats me like a child, I can look after myself. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm a damsel in distress.

"Well, I'm glad Jack isn't like you," I muttered, oblivious whether this sentence is cutting or not. I don't care what Ralph feels now, I was too furious at him to care. I didn't look back at him, because I didn't want to feel guilty or have second thoughts based on his reaction.

* * *

I shut my eyes, to prevent the tears threatening to cascade down my cheeks. Why was my heart aching? Why do I feel hurt for hurting Ralph? I shouldn't be bothered by it right? Why do I feel disappointed when he doesn't see me as a strong girl, yet I yearn for him to protect me?

"Hey watch it-" I was so immersed by my thoughts and pain that I didn't know where I was heading. I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered. When I opened my eyes, a familiar electrostatic force rippled through my body when my eyes met with a dazzling pair of aquamarine eyes.

"Victoria, is there something wrong?" Jack asked as he helped me up. He was covered in hot perspiration with a sharpened wooden stick. He was half-naked, his skin that became tan reflecting the Sun's rays, causing him to look magnificent. I was speechless at his gorgeous sight that I only nodded in response.

I shook off my gaze at him so that my infatuation for him wouldn't be so obvious. I forced a solemn expression on my face, trying to hide the idiotic smile in my heart.

"Where are the others?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation with him. Usually, it would lead to heart to heart talks, but I didn't want to be too predictable.

He stabbed his weapon on the ground and replied with a lovingly smile, "I let them off to have a break. I'm off hunting on my own. I gotta kill a pig, I just have to."

"Ahh, I admire your determination, " I complimented.

His cobalt blue eyes shone with burning doggedness but soon broke away my gaze when he hung his head low. "Listen, just now at the bathing pool...," he stumbled on his words.

"Look, it's alright," I finished the conversation off, "Just know when to turn around."

"I was shock... I couldn't listen to Ralph... I.." he stuttered, but managed to calm himself. "I was too frozen to listen to Ralph." He finished his sentence.

"To be honest, sometimes, I don't want to listen to him," he added.

"We have no choice, we have to listen to the chief. Even if he's like that, he's concern about everyone," I tried to reason out. I didn't want a conflict between both of them.

He ruffled his vermillion hair in frustration, "But don't you find yourself feeling locked up? Him telling you to look after the littl'uns? Haven't you had enough of following rules in the adult world, others telling you what to do? Don't you wanna be free?" I could tell that he was determined to persuade me.

"Well, you do have a point," I spoke. Who am I kidding? I've always hated how society is treating women. How to have manners and honour men. Why can't we be treated as equals? One reason why I hated rules. Why do they even have to expect a lot of things we can't give?

"Jack, can you hear me out?" I pleaded with my fingers on his built arms.

He flashed one of his dashing smiles and softened his aquamarine eyes, "Sure."

"I always hated how I am viewed in the society," I started, gesticulating with my hands, "When I was young, my parents stopped me from education because they had to get my brothers to a tertiary school. They said that I was going to be kept at home when I get married off. Why can't they tell that I'm capable of having my own living too? That I deserve to learn and discover things? That I can earn merits?" I felt my anger boil within my blood, but soon sighing to myself and leaning my head on Jack's shoulder. He simply patted my hair in sympathy.

"I couldn't even get out of the house by my own or live my own adventure," I continued my complains, "I am not fragile. I was forced to have manners and elegant etiquette a woman should have. That I needed that before I get married off. At one time, they almost had an arranged marriage, but luckily it was called off due to the war."

Tears started to accumulate in my eyes, my vision blurring. "But they don't seem to hear me out. I don't want any of this! Its like.. I'm in a middle of a crowded room screaming on top of my lungs and no one even bothers to look up. My heart yearns to be free from all the stresses in the outside world."

I tried not to weep in front of him, he may see it as a sign of weakness. But the sinking feeling grew and tears began to fall uncontrollably.

He wiped the tears with his thumb while singing a sweet calming song.  
"Shh, -Just close your eyes, no one can hurt you now-" he sedated me with this melody.

"-You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now-" he continued. He still had the head chorister's voice.

"-Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound-" he finished his song and placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened at this unexpected gesture of his. Unbelievable. Jack Merridew, the boy I had been secretly admiring, kissed me.

It was so different from Roger's. It didn't hurt or felt like getting jabbed. It was very cold and there was a sensational electrifying touch. It was as if lightning strike on my lips and travelled through my spine, calming me down. I shut my eyes, feeling this icy touch. My surroundings, doubts and worries swept away as I enjoyed his lips on mine. For once, it was only me and him, nothing else mattered. Not the outside world, the island, survival. They all ceased to exist at this magical moment. A smile formed against his smile, knowing that our feelings were mutual. No words were required, just sensations.

Soon, we pulled our lips apart. Although it was only for a few seconds, it felt like an eternal bliss. He caressed my brunette hair, his turquoise eyes shining with joy and they were lovingly staring at mine.

"I have feelings for you, Victoria. Ever since the first day on this island," he confessed.

I was taken aback. What was I suppose to say? That I have feelings for him too?

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can give you time. And," he pulled me in for another kiss, his touch was cold and electrifying which energised my body, "I know that you feel the same way too. You voted for me to be the chief."

I was rendered speechless. Well, I guess the most little things gave my feelings away. He held my hand, urging me to follow him, "Come on, break the rules. Let's make the most of this island. Let's hunt."

Diminishing all Ralph's orders, I answered without hesitation:

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: I guess Jack has the upper hand now. Sighs, I wonder how will Victoria see him hunt? And what is Ralph's reaction when he found out about Victoria and Jack? More heated arguments coming up! And soon violence. Teeheee...

LOL: "We found love in a hopeless place". Sounds so...coincidental. Hahas.

Please review! :)

And in your review, please add who do you support Victoria with?

Ralph, Jack or Roger? PS: In the later chapters, another boy will fancy her, but the way he shows it will be different. Wanna guess? Well, just wait for the later chapters!


	7. Choose One

Two Different Paths Chap 7

"Choose One"

Soundtrack: Unfaithful by Rihanna.

A/N: Ohh, so guys! Thanks for the reviews! Hope to have more! So...She's going hunting... What is gonna happen next?

* * *

With Jack holding my hand, we followed the trace of hooveprints a hog has left on the muddy soil. No doubt that little swine is nearby.

Jack crouched slightly, with a sharpened stick on his other hand while guiding me during this hunt. His body was covered in sweat, his freckled face twisted in pure concentration and burning ambition. His strides were light and soundless, unlike mine who seems to produce minimal noise which can giveaway our hunt.

On my other hand was a sharpened stick, not as good as Jack's but still a weapon. Jack placed his forefinger on his lips and looked at me with an expression so deadly serious. I followed the direction to where his cobalt blue eyes were shifting.

There it was. The pig we were tracing. Only a few feet away, devouring fruits from a bush. We concealed ourselves behind a tree with thick lignin, with Jack anticipating the right moment to strike. He released my hand and raised his wooden spear.

However, the sooner he released me, I slipped on the moss-covered roots of the tree, landing on the undergrowth with a loud thud and caught the attention of the hog. While there was still a chance, Jack bolted and threw the spear on the pig, but missed. It flees away from us safely.

He turned to me, his face was as red as his hair, "What happened? You gave away our hiding spot! You could've...," he lectured, his eyes going insane with blood thirst, "I could've killed the pig.."

Then he went on lecturing, but his words became inaudible when I caught the same pig squealing a few distance behind Jack. Ignoring all his words, I strode past him and mustering all my strength, I hurled my spear towards the hog. It jumped in fright but I could see minimal blood splattering out of its right hind. But nevertheless, it was lucky enough to run away from our sight.

Jack closed his mouth, stunned by what he had witness. "How in the world did you do that?" he questioned, with his eyebrows raised.

I shrugged my shoulders, "My brothers were trained javelin throwers. They taught me how to do it," I elaborated.

"Come on. Let's go, I'm perched," he took my hand and we both headed to the lagoon.

* * *

"Got any water?" he asked Ralph, but our chief ignored him, his eyes burning with the green snake again at the sight of us. That's right, I forgot. Ralph warned me about Jack, but really, what can I do?

"I'm thirsty," Jack stated, a little louder than normal but Ralph continued with fixing the shelters. Simon handed him a coconut shell filled with freshwater and the crimson-haired hunter drank it savagely, lapping on the last drop.

Ralph glared at us, his eyebrows creasing into an ugly frown then his brown eyes glancing back at the huts that were shaky. There was a certain tense silence among the four of us, only to be interrupted by the sound of the huts collapsing onto the sand, scattering all over the area.

"Ralph, sorry," I muttered softly, my eyes refusing to meet his, only to concentrate on the weird patterns of the soil beneath me.

"Sorry? Look at these shelters!" he started to lecture again, his voice was not so loud, yet harsh, "only Simon and I build the shelters and they keep falling apart when a storm comes!"

I was rendered speechless, unable to cough up any acceptable excuses. Jack stepped a foot forward, causing me to stand slightly behind him, as if he was keeping me away.

"The boys want meat," he countered defensively, stabbing his spear on the ground in a menacing manner. He then noticed a green chameleon skittering near us and gave it a massive spike on its head, causing its blood to splatter across Jack's freckled face. Simon had his emerald eyes widen, gasping in utter shock with the violence he had witnessed. He stared at Jack assertively, as if it was a murder. Simon scooped out the hopeless dying insignificant lizard in his tiny hands, its blood oozing out and seeping through his elongated bony fingers. He gave a swift glance at the abuser one more time, before sitting back to his place and burying the carcass into the sand.

Ralph didn't seem appalled, but was watching the grotesque scene in disgust. His hazelnut eyes were insanely bright with fury, this time, he was yelling in utter frustration, "But you haven't got any! You want to hunt! And the rest doesn't do any good either. They are either out swimming or eating."

"Alright, we'll help-," Jack was attempting to be collected, refusing to succumb to the pressure of guilt and accusation that our chief was highlighting here.

"Simon, he helps," the fair boy discontinued his sentences, apathetic to hear any of Jack's excuses while pointing at the quiet, meek raven-haired boy that was still deeply affected by the dead chameleon buried among the white silica, "And you? I told you to stay here right? But you went, you went out with him?" His chocolate-brown eyes met mine, glistening with rage and yet, some bizarre sentimental hurt that I couldn't comprehend.

I didn't dare to speak. I stood rooted firmly to the ground, immobile to do anything. His gaze had an intense vibe radiating into my soul, questioning my motives, judging my actions. Millions of convincing words rush through my brain, but my tongue was unable to pick any of them. Words like "I'm sorry", "Never gonna do it again", "You're right" were repeated, but none seemed suitable. If I said those, it would betray my emotions. I ought to be apologise, but I am not sorry. Ralph was right, yet it seemed inevitably wrong for me. I should feel regretful, but I enjoyed the thrill of following Jack and hunting. The excitement of chasing after a weak tiny swine rushing through my nerves was overwhelming, it was as if, for once, I was incredibly formidable. For that moment, there was no authority, no discrimination. You're at the top of hierarchy, you're unstoppable.

Lost of words, I allowed the silence to linger on with the crickets speaking up for me. I felt Jack gripped my arm protectively and stood up for me, "You weren't there. She can throw this," he raised his wooden spear higher before stashing it carelessly aside in bewildered anger, ignoring the sound of it crashing among the boulders nearby, "She almost killed a pig. She wounded it."

"I told you to stay here," Ralph replied tersely, there was still resentment in his voice and it resonated in my confused thoughts. To him, Jack's statements didn't matter. Whether I could kill or not, he didn't care.

He stares at me, his head tilting to one side, his eyebrows sewing into a frown, the brown orbs in his eyes were now shimmering with disappointment, "Why? Is it so hard for you to just help here?", he asked, there was a stinging pain along with his soft voice. I opened my mouth slightly, but still unsuccessful of finding the correct words. Why was it so difficult for me anyway? Feeling unease by the tension growing in this debate, I shook Jack's hold of my arm and turned my back on them, walking towards the littl'uns who were gaily plucking out fruits and munching it away.

"Where are you going?" Jack inquired, I turned my head at them, his freckled face was now the one that was twisted in mixed emotions.

"Someone here wanted me to watch over the littl'uns," I replied, rolling my eyes nonchalantly, hinting the exasperation boiling in my blood. The heat wasn't aiding either, causing everyone's mood to worsen and their antagonism to grow stronger. With a heavy burden on my shoulders, I plodded towards the crowd of little children.

For the second time of the day, I defied the fair boy. I refrained from turning back to see the expression of his face, no matter how much I tempted to. I didn't want to see the pain in him anymore, I would feel the familiar stabbing in my heart once more, itself convulsing loudly towards my pulse. I yearned to shudder all these rules and go on with Jack, but I didn't want to betray Ralph either. Why was I so concern of Ralph's opinions and feelings?

The antagonistic argument between the two was still audible, but I decided not to shut my ears. I focused on the raven-haired boy with emerald eyes. He was helping the little ones pluck the fruits they couldn't reach.

Simon remained oblivious to the bickering that the other two boys were having. He seemed so calm, despite the troubles transpiring in this island. He handed out the fruits to the boys and they graciously received it, smiling with pure innocence. Then he would respond a small warming smile, which made his kindness glow along with his tanned skin in the orange rays of the sunset. The littl'uns devoured the fruits, savouring the taste of glory.

"I think they've gone for a swim," Simon muttered, noticing that Jack and Ralph had quietened down. I was uncertain whether their differences were settled, I didn't wish to know. I only could nod my head in response, before shifting my eyes back to the two boys. I could only see two silhouettes heading for the bathing pool.

"Look," the boy with jade-green eyes spoke smoothly, "You need to _choose one_." He finished his sentence, which left me hanging in confusion. I couldn't utter a response, feeling that my tongue had been tied into a knot and there was knife injected on my windpipe. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. In fact, I was unable to do anything. I thought all this while, the problem was only getting marooned on this uninhabited island. But there was so much more to this, wasn't it?

So muddled in a maze of thoughts, I didn't even notice that Simon had already disappeared into the dense forest. He was right. I was torn between the two.

Adrenaline came flooding on my nerves, I began to chase after him, "Wait up! Simon!", I let out an ear-splitting call. _I needed answers from him_, I was so lost. What should I do?

Indeed, right from the beginning, there was a dark force of_ irresistible_ attraction I have for Jack.

But it was _undeniable_. That's what I feel for Ralph_ too_.

* * *

A/N: Choose one. Lol. Hmm, the next chapter will be Simon and Victoria having a talk. And more surprises...Oh and:

**SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER ON RALPH'S POV IF THIS HITS ENOUGH REVIEWS! SO PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Response to Guest reviewer (Pea)**: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for suggesting Ralph's appearance for me. Really appreciate it!

NOTE: I'm posting this on wattpad too for those people who prefer it. Find me under "ThelegitNumbkid". :)


	8. Simon says

Chapter 8

A/N: Alright, I guess it was a little messy with the whole love triangle thing and Victoria's character, but don't worry I fixed it up using this chapter. Remember when Simon was venturing out on his own and admiring nature? Well, here's what happened in my fanfic.

* * *

"Wait up!" I cried as I chased after the boy with jade green eyes.

I found Simon at an unusual place, with its trees and sunlight which makes an illusion of a forest filled with candle buds, much like the chapel in the boys' school. The boy was sitting on a boulder at the centre of his place, probably in deep thought.

"Is this a secret place of yours?" I interrupted his silent pondering.

Simon turned his emerald eyes and gazed at me, he spoke slowly, "Yes, sit down with me."

Without saying a word, I obeyed him. There was something unique about Simon. He was quiet, selfless and harmless. He was in fact, very kind when he helped the littl'uns gather fruits. The other boys would just torment the younger ones as they were powerless. But Simon was different from the rest of the choir boys. He seems weak, but my father would always remind me not to deem kindness and patience as weakness.

"How did you know about Ralph and Jack?" I questioned.

His eyes were glued back to the scenery of green trees infront of us. He seemed mesmerised by it, but he still bothered to reply without looking at me, "I could see."

"Simon, what should I do? I have no one to talk about this. I don't want to be judged either. I can't help my feelings for Jack, but I know that there's something off about him, just like what Ralph said. However, I can't seem to stay away from him. I shouldn't be in love with him. And then there's Ralph. He seems so paranoid and I could tell that he gets hurt by what I'm doing, but I don't want to hurt him either. In fact, I shouldn't be in love," I poured all my worries and troubles to Simon, much to my embarrassment because I sound like I was complaining.

"Before even worrying about who to choose, think about it. Love is already making you lose yourself," Simon stated briefly, not really solving my problems, but then again, it made me think.

Ever since I had an attraction, I became someone else. I wasn't that determined and independent girl anymore. In fact, I was the opposite. I was already giving myself to submission. A part of me had become weak.

I gazed at my reflection at the puddle of water nearby. I still had that chocolate brown hair and grey eyes, but I didn't look beautiful. Not even close to what Roger had told me. Roger was a solitidinarian and gradually turning into a sadist, so why bother believing what he said?

My hair was dishevelled and a few strands of it were tangled and my skin wasn't fair like it was used to. It was covered and drawn with scars and bruises due to the plane crash and the thorns of this uninhabited island. I haven't completely wondered about my appearance, but I was far from recognisable. I wasn't beautiful, I was ugly. But it didn't really matter now, right? It didn't matter to me at all anyway.

Then behind all the cuts on my face and the messy hair, was me. A girl who had such a confused mind, messier than the strands of her brown hair. Already, the girl before the plane crash was slipping away. I was losing myself.

"So what now?" I asked Simon, hoping he could untangle me from this situation.

He shrugged his shoulders and answered calmly, "It's your decision," then he pointed at the beautiful picturesque of green plants surrounding us, "it's nice to think while seeing Mother Nature, right?"

"Well," I nodded while replying haltingly, "Everyone seems so engrossed with hunting, playing or building huts that they don't stop and appreciate nature like you do."

"Simon," I placed my fingers on his shoulder, waiting for him to focus his gaze on me before asking another question, "Do you think it's wrong for a girl to be submissive and in love? Am I turning like that?"

He locked his emerald eyes on me then gave me a soft smile, "Like I said, people lose themselves in the process of harbouring feelings for someone," he answered.

Then he held a few strands of my brown hair gently between his fingers, "Stop worrying that you're a girl and how you should act. Just be yourself. Be it independent or not, it's just you," he added.

He continued playing with my hair softly, I wanted to pull away or slap his hand but I didn't want to be rude to someone who was polite. Besides, the way he was interacting with me wasn't like how Roger, Jack or Ralph did. It was more like, a sibling, not a romantic gesture.

He widened his eyes and pulled his hand away, muttering, "I'm sorry." Then he resumed staring at his surroundings, refraining to have eye contact with me. I couldn't blame him, Simon was shy and a boy with a few words.

"It's alright," I reassured him.

"Simon, why are some boys after me? Before we got stranded on this island, back to the adult world, hardly anyone noticed me," I pondered, hoping that I would get an answer since he had the mind of the opposite gender. Even if he was different from Ralph or Jack.

He stayed watching the view motionless, not continuing the conversation we had. Well, for a recluse like him, I already had him talking quite a lot. Usually, he wouldn't even speak when doing tasks.

"Look, I understand," I breathed in the cool fresh air, trying to be as calm as him, "I've been asking too much and if you think I'm disrupting your peaceful pondering, I'll just shut up."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," he said while turning his head towards my direction, "It's alright. It's just that nobody really talks to me. I just like being secluded from the world and to just think."

"Ohh..." I tried to reply, but really, I was speechless.

"Maybe," he said hesitantly, "Maybe it's because we're on this island. You're more precious than the conch. And whoever possesses it would be the most powerful."

"What do you- Well, never mind," I was unsure what he meant, but I shook my head, deciding not to bombard him with another question.

"It's okay, just ask. Just don't let Ralph or Jack catch us chattering during the day. I don't like to get involved in their complications," he stated, being clear with me. Simon dislikes adding into the arguments, he usually keeps himself silent about his opinions, I've noticed that.

"Tell me about Jack. You're in his choir aren't you? Why didn't you join him?" I flooded him another set of answers, forgetting about my previous one.

"Jack is an effective leader," he muttered under his breath, "but I followed Ralph as Jack's leadership doesn't suit me.

"What about you? Do you like Jack because he's attractive?" Simon piped a question, for the first time.

"At first, yes. But as I got to have small chats with him on the island, I feel that I'm invincible around him. He isn't controlling and he has the same goal as me which is being free from the chains of society," I explained. I didn't harbour feelings for Jack just because of his charisma, but for what I am when I'm with him.

"And Ralph?" he added.

"I don't know," I shrugged, biting my lip while ransacking my brain for words, "He was with me before anyone else on this island. So I am quite sensitive to his feelings. I get caught up between hurting him and being happy with Jack. He wants me to stay away from Jack. I just think that it's going too fast, him being jealous and protective."

"It's not too fast," Simon explained, "he once told me, that he sees you during Physics. You were sometimes at the back of the class and from then on, he looked forward to Physics classes no matter how much he dreaded that subject. I noticed you too when your father teaches us, except I'm a grade lower than Ralph."

"You're not saying all these because you're on Ralph's side, right? Because no one's gonna make decisions for me," I warned while crossing my arms defensively, my eyebrows creasing together, but I tried not to be obvious.

"Nope, I'm not," he said, shaking his head, "I maybe loyal to Ralph, but no. But with all due respect, I'm not the one muddled with her decisions here."

"Right..." I trailed off, "I act on impulse. It's inevitable for me to act this way."

"Time will show everything, trust me," he stated briefly.

Knowing that I asked too much, even if he was alright with it, I didn't utter anymore. I knew what to do. Knowledge had to be my weapon. I had to know Jack, Ralph, the island and everyone better before deciding or judging things. I had to admit, assumption was my weakness. I tend to think I'm armed with details, when I was totally clueless. Like what Simon said, time will eventually show everything.

But for now, I just enjoyed the serenity of Simon's secret place. Though Simon was younger, he was able to view things in an objective manner. I rested my head on the wise boy's shoulder, knowing that someone would actually understand me.

"Victoria," he whispered, "keep my place and every word that we exchanged a secret, will you?"

I nodded my head, then our pinky fingers intertwined together, marking a vow. Then, I continued to rest my muddled head on his shoulder. For once, a boy on this island didn't treat me as a girl, but as an equal. Not as someone to love romantically, but as a sibling.

Unlike others, Simon could be my friend. A genuine friend.

In fact, the first friend that I could actually trust. Well, contrary to popular belief, boys and girls could be friends afterall.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope this partially explains everything or fixed any messy stuff I wrote. This is available to wattpad as well.

**Reply to guest reviewer (Luce)**: Well, thanks for your long reviews and good criticism. Finally, someone to keep me on track of what I'm doing. LOL.


	9. Descend to savagery

Chapter 9

A/N: I just realised that I'm on chapter 9 but in the original book, the events of this is still on chapter 4. LOL. Please enjoy!

* * *

Another few days passed and everything seemed to be the usual mundane ever since the conversation I had with Simon. I didn't visit his secret place nightly unlike Simon to avoid an arouse of suspicion among the other boys. I'd only go there whenever I'm in doubts. Usually, I would just sleep in my hut and wake up, waiting for some tasks I would set my heart on.

I noticed the littl'uns were up early to play in the waters today, with Henry leading Percival and Johnny. Together, they were running helter-skelter in among the sands, kicking the white small grains of it to each other. Then, they would dive into the waters, making all sorts of noise and splashes before wrestling each other. After having enough of their swimming, they would resume building their sandcastles while sharing the same, familiar gleeful laughter.

I smiled at their innocence. I've always thought that they were whiny, useless crying bunch but after befriending Simon, he showed me how to appreciate them. They needed an adult's care, but since there's no grown ups on this uninhabited island, it's the big'uns responsibility to do so.

I guess, this time I would listen to Ralph. Maybe watching after them isn't so bad at all. I suddenly loved watching them play all day, it made me wish to live through my younger years once more, where everything was done for you. Back to days when troubles weren't so huge and it melts away with sleep, or emotions were not complicated as of now. Love was just simple: parental and friendship, not more than that.

And I would naively believe that love was like those fairy tales my mother used to read. Even if I was a child, I've always thought that marrying was stupid. Hearing all the shouts and screams when my parents would have harsh squabbles, then my mother would eventually give in and break down into moanful pathetic sobs. I wouldn't want to follow my mum's path by then.

However, what I didn't know about love was I thought that it was always reciprocated. That once you love someone, he'll eventually feel the same way then it would lead to marriage. But this was not the case. It was far complicated than I thought.

Suddenly, the joyfulness of the young children in the atmosphere died out when Roger and Maurice entered from the forest. They seemed to be relieved from their fire watch duty.

My body froze at the sight of Roger's gaze at me, but I shook the rigidness off when I reminded myself that I didn't know much about Roger.

He broke his eye contact with me by obscuring his dark eyes with the fringe of his black hair which had grown long by now.

Then, Roger took the lead of dashing towards the littl'uns' sandcastles and kicking it, laughing in the thrill of destruction. Maurice joined in the devilish act by destroying the other sandcastles, but his face had guilt drawn all over it.

"There's no one to stop us," I heard Roger muttered heavily under his breath.

Maurice nodded his head in agreement, then kicked the last sandcastle, but still felt conscientiously about it. Roger burst out laughing at the sight of the sandcastles being pulverised to nothing but dust.

Maurice gritted his teeth in shame, feeling uneasy when he saw Percival's eyes becoming watery. I didn't want to go out and give them a lecture as he was already regretting what he had done. Percival and Johnny fled to another area, away from the older boys and seek other activities to rescue them from boredom. Maurice joined Simon and Ralph in the other area of the beach, leaving Henry and Roger alone.

Henry seems to be dissatisfied, not quite done playing in this area yet, but so is Roger with his own fun. Roger furtively crept behind a boulder surrounded by the water and picked up small stones nearby, collecting and clenching them on his fist.

The younger boy was oblivious to Roger's plans and continued with his own activity.

"Don't hurt him," I yelled at Roger, my face twisting to show that I was going to heat up in any moment. The last thing I wanted to see was another littl'un dead.

Roger shifted his eyes on me and replied tersely, "I wasn't planning to. Just a little fun." Then he hurled a small stone at Henry, but cautiously, ensuring that the littl'un wouldn't get hurt. He repeated this action multiple times, with Henry getting disturbed by this tormenting, but he was relieved that Roger was missing his target intentionally.

Seeing this, Roger wasn't a complete sadist then. His old life with civilised rules was still intact with him, only to breakthrough the boundaries a little bit due to his desire of freedom and luxury of fun.

The rush of thrill and excitement was abundant in Roger's nerves, hurling the stones continuously at Henry.

"Ouch!" the littl'un whimpered in pain when Roger failed to miss him. It hit him right on his forehead and the small amount of blood was trickling. Roger then lost interest and approach the boy, wiping the blood off with his thumb gently.

"You know what, I think you should stop," I stated firmly, but my heart was palpitating madly against my chest. What would he do to me?

"It was just a tiny cut," Roger replied as he slowly manoeuvred his way towards me in a deadly manner, "he'll live."

I backed a few steps away until I found myself leaning against a tree, then Roger placed his hand beside my head on the tree, then scanning around to ensure no one was watching us. His faced inched closer to mine and I shut my eyes tightly as I placed both of my palms on his chest, preparing myself to push him away.

He traced the tiny scars I had on my face with his fingers and I shivered at his touch. Everything was so familiar, his touch was lethal and it was like stabbing me again.

"Well, what do you know? You aren't so pretty as you used to after all," he whispered on my ear before blowing into it.

Then, he held out a knife, which I believed he burrowed from Jack. He used the tip of the blade and lightly touch the skin in the middle of my two shoulder blades, "Remember the time I licked this?" he said, tracing the path which he marked his saliva on it before, cutting my skin slightly and staining the knife with a few drops of blood.

"Well, forget about that day," he said and discontinued mutilating my skin, "I'll just let Merridew have you. I wouldn't sacrifice my camaraderie."

Then, he backed away from me the moment he heard footsteps coming from the forest. I tried my best to wipe away the remaining blood and making it appear like I got scratched.

"Roger," a familiar voice called out his name.

Roger walked up to Jack, then Bill and the twins, Sam and Eric, emerged from the forests as well. The boys opened up the large leaves that Jack was carrying. One containing white clay and the other the colour of his hair.

"They don't smell me. They see me, I think," Jack explained to Roger while smearing the paint on his face, "When we hunt, it's like war. Like a camouflage."

Roger understood and followed his actions, applying clay and paint on his face. The boys then turned to the twins and did the same for them too.

"Boys, you're coming with us," Jack muttered, dead serious in his tone.

"But Ralph said-"

"But the fire-"

"Shut up," Jack hissed vehemently, cutting off the twin's protests and ordered them to fetch some water. I think it should be their duty to watch the fire then.

The other boys did the same and all of them looked identical, with painted faces, it was difficult to tell them apart now that their identity was obscured under the colours of clay and paint. Jack stared at his reflection on the coconut shell containing water the twins had fetched for him. He laughed at the sight of an awesome stranger excitedly and the rest of the hunters followed.

He caught sight of me and motioned for me to approach him, so I did. He dropped his sharpened stick on the ground and held me in his arms tightly, ensuring that everyone would witness.

"Come with me," he pleaded and planted a rough kiss on my lips. There was still that familiar electrifying cold touch, but he was more brutal than ever, perhaps due to the presence of his followers around. His tongue slithered through my mouth and touching my teeth. Soon enough, we broke the kiss and I was left breathless. He proceeded applying clay and paint on my face lovingly as he caressed my skin.

The twins had their mouth wide open and Bill looked amused. Roger had his poker face on, his emotions unreadable.

"Wow, let's go," Bill was the first one to break the awkwardness among us.

We then ventured into the forest, the boys were quiet with their strides and light on their feet, avoiding making any noise. They were all unidentified with the masks on their face and all dressed with the remains of their shorts. Unlike them, I was unarmed, no spear on my hand, but just following Jack and watch him work.

Their faces were frowning due to immense concentration and seriousness on their hunting. They seemed tense in their muscles and beads of perspiration trickled down their body, but they were all eager to hunt.

Finally, they spot pigs by the sea, lurking about, unaware of the predators that were nearby. They were grunting noisily, feeling secured that no one would find them here. Jack signalled the twins to move quietly to another side and the rest on the other.

"We're going to close in on them in a circle," he whispered to me, "Stay here until we trapped one." He signalled the boys again to inch closer to their prey and with another motion, the hunters swiftly charged towards the pigs and managed to close in on one, the other sows squealing and squirming as they swarmed for their safety.

I ran towards them at his cue and they circled on the pig and it was helplessly grunting. Roger immediately wrestled on it, grabbing its hinds. The sow squealed as it fell on the ground. Jack followed by falling on top of the pig and he used his knife, the same bloody knife Roger used to cut me, and slit the pig's throat. They were laughing in excitement and enjoying the thrill of their first kill. Blood splattered across and even on our faces, but it didn't matter now that we all had our faces painted.

The poor sow was now convulsing and squirming in pain, now that it had it's throat cut. Jack and Roger backed away from the pig that was having its own spasm, waiting for it to die. I was getting impatient, so I stole the spear from Bill and stabbed it on the sow, ending its misery as the sharpened stick pierced through its body.

More drops of sanguine splattered across the scene. Jack looked at me, impressed by what he had witnessed, "That's my girl," he said, wiping the blood on my cheek, his face looking utterly pleased.

The hunters binded its legs together on a stick and carried it. We marched back towards the lagoon, knowing that we finally brought the boys meat for them.

They started to chant these words repeatedly: "Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Spill her blood"

We saw the rest of them as we emerged out of the forest. However, instead of being joyous, the twins stopped chanting when they noticed Ralph didn't seem pleased.

In fact, he looked furious, like he was about to erupt like a volcano. Jack was oblivious to Ralph's rage and attempted to give him the good news.

However, Ralph cut him off by saying, "You let the bloody fire go out."

* * *

A/N: Oooohhhh, Ralph's angry at them again. LOL. Alright listen up! **SPECIAL CHAPTER NEXT TIME ON RALPH'S POV ONCE THE REVIEWS HIT TO WHAT I WANT!**

**Reply to guest reviewers (Becky, Rebecca, Guest):** Thanks for your review! Please do create an account so that I can reply to you.

**Guest reviewer (Pea)**: Thanks for your reviews again! Please do create an account and PM me. I'll be looking forward to your story!


	10. So much for meat

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it.

* * *

"You let the bloody fire go out," Ralph muttered under his breath, furious.

"Ralph, we've killed a pig!" Jack announced excitedly.

"We got it up in a circle," Bill added.

"Then, I pounded it, it fell," Roger grinned ecstatically, his dark eyes glistening with pride.

"Then I got on top of it and slashed it's throat," Jack said, his voice filled with egoism, "There was so much blood, you should have seen it!"

"You let the bloody fire go out," Ralph repeated, his face frowning in complete anguish, then shifted his eyes at me with disgust. I was growing more frightened of Ralph's rage. I know that I had disappointed him.

The repetition of his words made Jack worried, but he was too happy to let it affect him. So Jack replied, grinning widely with joy, "We can light the fire again. Ralph, you should have been there! We had a smashing time."

"Yeah! We'll go haunting everyday!" Bill shouted, gleefully, still unaware of the matter.

"You let the God damn fire go out," Ralph barked, raising his voice.

This made Jack feel uneasy, so he could only answer, "Relax, the fire's only been out by an hour or so. We can light it up again."

"There was a ship," Ralph pointed out and this made the hunters' enthusiasm died right away, their jubilant faces turned into sombre expressions.

"There was a ship out there!" Ralph yelled, his hands balling into a fist, "You said you'd keep the fucking fire going but you didn't!"

"The boys needed meat," the lead hunter spat back, his freckled face turning red.

"They might have seen the smoke. We could've gone home!" Piggy wailed loudly, then began to cry in his shrill voice, "You and your hunting, Jack Merridew! We could've gone home!"

Ralph pushed Piggy aside and added, "I was chief, and you were supposed to do what I say," then he eyed on the twins, who were staring blankly at the ground with guilt and mortification, "You can't even build huts, Jack. Then you'd gone off hunting."

"You were responsible for the fire and it's your fault that we couldn't go home!" Piggy began again, this time, he was louder than ever.

The tall red-haired boy glared at Piggy and towered over him, grabbing his shirt, "You would, would you? Fatty!" he rebuked at the bespectacled boy. Piggy continued to wail which were drowned out by the hunters' taunts and this encouraged Jack.

I held my breath. Piggy didn't deserve this, all he wanted was to go home. But what should I do? Must I betray Jack and take sides with Piggy?

Before I could even think of a solution, with fierceness in his aquamarine eyes, he threw a fury punch at Piggy's stomach. This caused the overweight boy to grunt in pain. He then smashed Piggy's head, causing his glasses to fly and land on some rocks.

"My specs!" Piggy cried, his tears flowing uncontrollably this time.

Jack took another step forward and threatened him menacingly, "What are you going to do about it?"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I bolted towards them to cease this fight, and as soon as I got in front of Piggy, I fell on the ground with a loud thud.

He was about to hurt Piggy, but instead, the slap landed on my face. I didn't know what hurt more. Whether it was the stinging pain on my face that he inflicted on me, or my shoulder when I fell. Or the fact that Jack, the boy that I thought would actually care for me, hit me.

"Victoria! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Jack apologised hurried, his cobalt blue eyes were widened with shock, but shrank back again with rage, "Stay out of this."

He didn't even help me up, even if I can manage. Simon did, along with Piggy's glasses. He stared at me with compassion, knowing that the person I chose lashed out on me, even if it was an accident. Simon then returned the spectacles to the rightful owner.

Piggy then inspected his glasses, seeing that one of the lenses was smashed. "One side's broken," he muttered.

He then put them on, looking at Jack with overwhelming loathe, "Now I could only see with one eye," he wailed out, "Just you wait!"

Jack mimicked his whining and the hunters laughed sadistically at Piggy's misery. Ralph's lips twitched, he hissed, "That was a dirty trick. "

"You hitting on Piggy," he continued, then pointed at me, "and her." There was silence, and I knew that he was trying to pour conscience on Jack.

"Face it Jack, you fucked up," he added. The red-head was silent, and eventually submitted.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry about the fire," Jack sighed, his tone more gentle now, "There, I apologised." He lifted my chin up so that I could look up at him, and he planted a kiss on me. Since when did I agreed that Jack could kiss me whenever he wants? Never. So why couldn't I pull away?

"That's a dirty trick," a voice interrupted again and I jumped at hearing Ralph's voice, causing me to push Jack away.

Ralph hadn't calmed down, instead it got worse. He seemed to be trying his best to obscure his anger, however.

"I'm sorry, really," Jack grumbled, ashamed but irritated as well because of the mistake he made that they were constantly reminding.

"I wasn't referring to the fire or the assault. I was referring to the..." Ralph stumbled to find his words, but soon gave up, "Just light up the fire again."

Then all of us gathered all sorts of greenery to create another pile, with Jack being loud and giving orders, while Ralph was being unusually silent. After enough wood was hoarded, Jack stood still, knowing that the he broke the only item that was responsible to light up the fire.

Unexpectedly, Ralph took the glasses from Piggy and knelt down by the huge stack of wood. "I'll give them back alright," he promised.

Soon enough, a spark was ignited and flames emerged out alive, then spreading its crimson and golden blaze all over the pile. We sat down around it, then Jack took out his knife and cut the carcass off into bits of chunk. The hunters skewered the meat on branches and roasted it over the flame.

Jack handed out a fine roasted one to me and I half-heartedly accepted it, having the previous incident still intact on my memories. I hesitantly took a small bite on it, but the juiciness was so divine on my taste buds that I couldn't help but devour it. It has been a long time since I had consumed proper food.

Ralph's mild mouth watered at the sight of the meat, licking his lips, although he was trying to refuse it. But his diet of fruits and seafood gave him little resistance. He accepted a piece of half-raw meat and he gnawed it like a wolf, tearing the pork down fibre by fibre.

Piggy had his saliva dribbling on his double chin, but looking around, he asked, "Aren't I having none?"

"You didn't hunt," Jack growled at him. I didn't want to play the role as the middleman again, so I just carried on eating.

"No more did Ralph," Piggy protested, "Or Simon."

Simon, who was staring blankly at his meat, threw it to Piggy. The twins giggled at his ridiculous generosity, knowing that the meat was too tempting to be given away. Simon lowered his head in shame, feeling that his kindness was unappreciated by many.

"Eat! Damn you!" Jack yelled, his eyes darting on Simon as he flung a chunk of pork at his face, "I got you meat!"

I stood up, not desiring for another round of violence. "Jack, that's enough!" I barked and pushed him back.

"I got you meat!" he fought back, shoving my shoulder and I fell back on my seat, "And now you're just going up against me for someone who doesn't hunt?"

"He's my friend!" I growled back, kicking off soil on him, "This is the second time, Jack." I lowered my head so that my bangs that grew long obscured the pain in my iris.

Realising what he did, he placed his hands on my shoulders, "I'm sorry," he stuttered, "It's just that I-I covered my face up. I stole up. Now you eat-all of you, I-" Everyone was silent.

"You know what, it's fine," I spoke as I shook off his hands, "I know you had a long day." I sucked up my tears, pretending that I was alright, a facade that I was still that same girl, not being affected by the way he treated me. I stood up, not desiring to create a scene.

He grabbed my arm, preventing me to forsake him. "I just need some space, alone," I said harshly, shaking off his grip, "Don't touch me."

"Please," Jack pleaded.

I gave one last look at him, forcing a smile on my face and spoke, "Just enjoy the feast. Leave me be. We're all stuffed, the boys are no longer starving thanks to you."

With a heavy heart, I plodded into the forest and sat behind a shrub of bushes, obscured from the rest.

"Serves you bloody right," I sulked, "For being a moron. For letting your guard down."

"Serves you bloody right, stupid girl," I muttered under my breath, fuming madly at myself. I tried not to fall apart, but the sinking emotion on my chest started and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Cheer up, hard-headed Miss," the same soothing voice made me jump again. I quickly wiped away my face, hoping that Ralph wouldn't see through my misery.

"Why are you here? Leave me be," I snapped at him.

Ralph sighed. He didn't have a good day either with all the antagonistic arguments with Jack and losing the opportunity of a possible rescue.

"Look, I'm sorry," I spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder and lifting his head so that we could have an eye contact, "I was part of the hunt, I-"

"What can we do? The ship's gone now," he cut me off, his fingers tugging his long fair hair in frustration, "I'm just trying to be a good chief, but they all wanted to hunt. You want to go with him, then him kissing you..."

"That was a dirty trick," he muttered, "And it kills me. Every time you're with him."

"Why do you care? I'm in no mood to talk about this now," I hissed, partly because I didn't want to get muddled again.

"Because, because.." Ralph stuttered, struggling to find the right words.

"Because, it's like this-" Ralph didn't finish his sentence and smashed his lips against mine. I was shocked at his sudden move, but the warmth of his kiss overwhelmed me. He caressed my hair, gentle with his touch.

It tasted so delicate, but worries rush through my mind. What if someone sees us? I pushed him away and I observed the glint in his brown eyes. There was love. And pain.

I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, it'll hurt me too. So I crashed our lips together again and held the back of his neck, welcoming that heat of his touch again.

I didn't understand. It was so different. He touched my face, the sensation was burning on my skin and the paint of red and white crumbled, as if he was erasing Jack's tribal trademarks. I feel him smile gladly against my mouth and he held me tighter.

"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Bash her in!"

A loud chant made Ralph flutter his eyes open. I shoved him off.

"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Bash her in!"

We peered behind the bushes and saw that the boys were dancing and repeated the chant. Then Maurice dropped on all fours, pretending to be the pig, and the rest of the hunters would re-enact the scene again, almost jabbing at his skin.

"Ralph, I'm confused. I can't think of this right now," I whispered.

"You think it's such a burden to you?" he raised his voice, "What about me? I'm having issues keeping the whole group together!"

"Just please, think things through. I would never hurt you like Jack," he continued, "Ever."

"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Bash her in!"

Ralph watched them with resentment, envy and disgust. He trotted back to them, causing them to halt, one by one.

"I'm calling an assembly," the fair boy announced.

"With the conch. I'm calling meeting even if we have to go on into the dark. Down on the platform. When I blow it. Now," he said with harshness in his tone, turning away and walking off down the mountain.

* * *

A/N: Uhh, for the personality, haha. I was thinking, about horoscopes. Jack kinda acts more like a Leo, I guess? And Ralph as a Capricorn. Victoria as Aries/Sagittarius and Simon as Pisces/Cancer. Then Piggy maybe as Gemini? And Roger's more like a Scorpio, don't ya think? So if you guys are confused about personalities, I was just thinking, LOL. Nvm I'm talking crap here. Anyway, more Ralph/Victoria moments coming soon!


	11. The assembly

A/N: Some of you guys pointed out that Roger's descend to savagery went on a little too fast. Well, I did make Chapter 9 to make it up for that mistake. I'm really sorry. Hmm, so... This is the assembly, another round of quarreling between Ralph and Jack.

* * *

The rest of the boys muffled their complaints and plodded back to the platform. We never had an assembly this late before, with the clouds so dark and inaudible thunders, a storm might occur that could worsen the tension.

"Listen up, we have this meeting not to just talk," Ralph began, "But to straighten up things."

The rest of us were silent, and dreadfully looked bored. Ralph pushed back the long bangs of his hair out of his eyes in frustration and spoke, "This is not just for fun, not just for laughing, not just for falling out off the log. We need to settle things."

"I've been out all by myself, thinking," he continued, "Just thinking and we need this assembly. We love gathering around, talking, deciding things. But we never got the tasks done. So I need to tell you what is going wrong, and first of all, I am speaking."

Then he turned and shot a dreadful look at the littl'uns who weren't seem to be paying attention. This caused them to be silent, before Ralph carried on.

"We were supposed to have water from the stream brought in coconut shells and having it placed under the fresh leaves. Or so it was, for a few days. Now we don't have water, people drink from the river," he said, and this caused a murmur among the group.

"Secondly, there are the shelters," Ralph pointed at the three huts at the beach, "Tonight, except for the twins who will watch over the fire, everyone has to sleep in those shelters. No one's helping to build it."

This caused uproar of denial from the rest, but Ralph interrupted them, "Who built all three? Everyone built the first one, then the five of us built the second one and only Simon and I built the last one. That's why it's so tottery and when a storm comes, it'll collapse. And that's when we need shelters."

"There's another bunch of things. We chose the rocks right along beyond the bathing pool as a lavatory, and the tide cleans it up. But now, some people don't even know how to use the bathroom," he paused, looking at the littl'uns that were sniggering in mischief.

"We need to use those rocks again. This place is getting dirty!" Ralph barked, slightly fiercer in his tone now.

Piggy held his hands out for the conch, but Ralph shook his head. This time, he was prepared for his speech, point by point. Although Ralph couldn't think straight sometimes, he knew what to do now.

"And one more thing, it's about the fire," Ralph continued, which caused another uproar among the group.

I noticed Jack, who was chipping his spear with his knife, whispered something to Robert and looked away. Although I had no knowledge of their secret conversation, I knew that nobody wanted to discuss this. Everyone seemed cheerful about the feast, no one wished to ruin their mood by this assembly. Jack stared at Ralph with detestment, knowing that he was responsible for initiating the hunt.

"The fire's the most important thing, and we can only push our luck to have ships passing by to get rescued. Is it so hard to watch a fire?" Ralph questioned, tugging the long fringes of his blonde hair.

He flung out his arms and raised his voice, "I mean, look at us! There's so many of us and we couldn't even keep the fire going!"

The hunters smirked and snarled, Ralph responded to them, "You hunters! You can laugh, but I'm warning you, fire's more important than the pigs."

"We have two options. We can make the smoke up there, or we die," he added and this stopped the hunter's mocking laughter.

"And another thing," Ralph carried on.

"Too many things," Jack called out, shaking his head.

"Now you listen and listen good. We almost set this island in flames with our small cooking fire and we're wasting time. Now I'm going to make a rule cause I'm chief and follow it," he hissed, calm but harsh, "We're not going to have fire except on that mountain. Only, that mountain."

Hearing his words, a few of them stood up and protested.

"Nuts!-"

"Absurd!-"

"No way!-"

"Shut up!" Ralph shouted back.

"Ralph, you're out of your bloody mind!" Jack yelled.

"Everyone shut up!" Ralph fought back. The noise was intimidating to my mind, the solution was so simple.

I raised my hand and Ralph gave me the permission to speak, with the conch, I asked, "I don't get what are you boys fussing about. Ever thought of taking your food up the mountain and cooking it?" This time, I sided Ralph. No more squabbles, I was already getting worn out of it.

"That's right," Ralph took the shell, which had its colour faded by now, "Jolly well go up the mountain to roast your food. Now you voted me as chief and you better do as I say."

"So remember. The water, shelters, keeping the fire and take your food up the mountain," Ralph coaxed.

Jack stood up, impatient for this ill-omented talk and scowled.

"I'm not finished yet," Ralph barked, "There's another thing. Everything was going well, we were happy but things started breaking up. I don't know why, people started talking about this beast."

This created another uproar of mumbling and whispers, especially with the littl'uns. A sudden flash of images dash through my mind. The fire. The burning. The littlun with the mulberry birthmark who talks about snakes.

"Although I'm frightened sometimes, we have to discuss about this fear and conclude that the beast doesn't exist, it's just nonsense. Then, we patch things up and start over again," Ralph explained, ending his speech.

Almost immediately, Jack stood up and snatched the conch from Ralph's hands, sharing his opinions about the fear, "I'll tell you what. You littl'uns! It's your fault for starting this crap about some beasts. Of course, we're terrified at times but we pick our courage up. Even Ralph said you scream at night. It only means that this beast only exists in your imbecilic dreams and juvenile nightmares. Anyway, you don't hunt, or do anything. You littluns are just a bunch of useless crybabies and sissies. And as for the fear, just learn how to suck it up like the rest of us."

He was being harsh with the youngest boys. Ralph looked at him with his mouth wide opened, astonished, but Jack didn't notice.

He continued, "Fear can't hurt you more than just dreams. Even now my hunters are talking about it in their sleep. Now I'm telling you this, there's no animal or beasts in this island except pigs. Only in huge habitations like in Africa or in the Zoo. Be a coward, if you must. But if you're a hunter like me, you should be fearless. I've been all over this island, by myself. And I can assure you that there's no beast."

"That's right," Ralph piped up, his mahogany brown eyes looking at my direction, "She murmurs about it at night too. Look Victoria, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here."

"I did?" I lied, so that people wouldn't view me as weak or a "crybaby" as Jack would label it.

Actually, I wasn't all terrified about the beast, I didn't believe its existence. However, I had been having nightmares about images of horrifying animals, even the reoccurring scenes of killing pigs and hearing the mulberry littlun's voice screaming about snakes. I didn't know why, but I did. Maybe it was just trauma building up gradually due to hunting and being marooned on this island, but I was unsure.

"How would you know?" Jack questioned, cobalt blue eyes darting at the fair boy.

Ralph answered, hesitantly, "Sometimes, when I'm having insomnia, I watch her sleep. Just to ensure that she's fine."

"You did what now?" Jack took impactful steps towards Ralph, rage burning all around him. He grabbed his collar and growled.

"Hey! Since when are you going to stop picking fights?" Piggy cried out and the rest jeered at him, but he didn't care, "Can I have the conch? Can I speak now?"

With no words remaining in the both of their throats, Ralph allowed him to have the conch.

"I do agree with Jack to a certain extent, of course there isn't a beast lurking in the forest. If there is, where would it hide? What does it eat?" Piggy explained.

"Pigs-!"

"No, Piggy!-"

The boys erupted into a hearty laughter when someone came up with this joke.

"I got the conch!" he shrieked, "You all ought to shut up and hear me speak, don't they Ralph?"

After calming down, he continued, "Life, is scientific. Beasts only live in imaginations derived from stories and legends. And so is fear, it doesn't exist."

"Unless," he halted, "Unless we get afraid of people."

This earned a discouraging mix of booing and mocking laughter. Piggy wanted to argue, but he waited for them to be quiet instead.

"So let us hear it from a littlun, shall we?" Jack began and the bunch of young boys fiddled with each other until they finally pushed Phil in the middle of the platform. Confidently, he was ready to speak.

"Last night, I was sleeping and dreaming about the beast," he said, "Then I woke up and saw it among the trees."

"You were having a nightmare," Ralph convinced. The younger boy shook his head violently, his eyes now welled up with tears.

"You were asleep," Ralph repeated as he ruffled Phil's hair, "No one walks in the forest in the dark. Was there anyone?"

There was a long halt and the boys were grinning at the thought of someone going to the forest in the dark. Then, Simon stood up, admitting himself. Everyone was astonished, except for me as I knew that he goes to his secret place.

"You! What are you doing all alone walking in the forest in the middle of the night? Must be doing some stuff you don't want us to know." Jack said, sarcastic in his tone. The rest laughed and Simon hung his head low, ashamed. How I wish I could defend him, but then I couldn't do it without breaking my promise.

"I was just going to a place, in the jungle," Simon explained.

"What place?" Ralph questioned.

Simon shook his head and said, "Nothing, just a place I know."

"Well, don't do it ever again. I don't want to hear the littluns talk about beasts when they see you gliding about in the forest," Ralph said sternly and all Simon did was to nod.

There was another round of laughter, Simon opened his mouth to defend himself but Ralph had the conch. So he backed away to his seat.

"There's another one, him," Piggy said and pushed a littlun forward. He looked like the mulberry littlun and Ralph flinched at the similarity.

"What's your name?" Piggy bent down and asked.

This littlun was different, he looked like he was being trapped helplessly in a cage, surrounded by the biguns that tormented him.

"What's your name? What's your name?" the assembly broke into a chant to disturb the young boy more.

"Shut up!" Ralph yelled.

"Percival Wemys Madison. The Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony Hants. Telephone, telephone, tele-tele-" his inability to recall his old life caused him an emotional breakdown.

"Shut up, you!" Jack spat, but Percival Wemys Madison couldn't shut up. Soon, the rest of the littluns broke into their high-pitched cries.

"Stop! Look at me!" Maurice announced and he pretend to fall over, his bum landing on the grass and he groaned in pain. The younger ones noticed and laughed in their sniffles.

Strangely, Percival started to yawn and Jack shook him, asking, "Where does the beast live?"

Percival whispered his answer before falling onto the long grass to succumb to exhaustion and rest in deep slumber.

"He says it comes out from the sea," Jack said and the rest looked amused, some were uncertain. If it did comes out from the sea, which no one was sure that something hides there, could it be true then? Probably not. What are the chances?

"My dad says that not all animals in the sea had been discovered," Maurice spoke, "I heard him talk about this thing that makes ink called squids that are humongous and eats whales whole. Piggy claims that life is scientific. Of course I don't believe in beasts but really, this could be real too."

"You're crazy! Squids are supposed to be small!" I reasoned out. They are not huge, are they? That's what my father had told me at least.

The assembly continued to be filled with noisy arguments and gesticulations, only to be interrupted by the blaring sound of the conch. Ralph gave it to Simon, who had the urging intention to speak, even if talking in front of everyone was terrible for him.

With his lips trembling, he started, "Maybe there is a beast," he was shaking, but still went on, "Maybe it's just us."

* * *

A/N: Well, everyone's getting scared of the beast. It's a reminder that the character of LOTF are still teens/children and therefore, their beliefs maybe different and illogical at times. Fear can sometimes cause a person to stop thinking rationally. So, like I said, please review! Thank you for all the support and would gladly appreciate it. Like I said, once this hits the reviews I want, I'll make a chapter that is Ralph's POV. See ya soon!


	12. The beast

A/N: Okay, so this is the assembly part 2. Hmm, more Ralph/Victoria moments okay. But not so fast.

* * *

Ralph stood up in astonishment and I couldn't believe it too. What did he mean?

"Simon, you believe in this?" I gasped.

"I'm not sure," he replied, his body was now shivering, "But..."

The others roared in laughter and uncanny remarks.

"Ridiculous!"

"Weird!"

"Sissy!"

"Shut up!" Ralph and I said in sync.

"Shut up!" Ralph defended, "Hear him speak!"

"I mean, maybe the beast is just us..." Simon trailed off.

"Nuts!" Piggy remarked, shaking his head. His efforts in vain, Simon's words drowned in the noise, so he shrank back to his seat.

"Maybe the beast is a ghost," someone piped up. Then, there was an eerie silence that crept among us. Ghost? Ghost? Do they really exist? What about the mulberry littlun haunting in my dreams?

Piggy was the one who first broke it by saying, "Ghost? I don't believe in them!"

"Who cares what you believe, Fatty!" Jack scowled, incredibly annoyed. He started to tussle the conch out of Piggy's hands.

"I got the conch! Give it back!" Piggy said defensively.

"Alright, who here thinks that spirits exist?" Ralph interrupted and stole the shell from Jack to give it back to Piggy.

A number of boys raised their hands. I did too. I wasn't sure, but with the missing boy who was probably dead re-appearing in my nightmares, maybe, just maybe.

"I see," Ralph said.

"There's no ghost!" Piggy erupted contemptuously, "What are we? Humans or savages? Hunting pigs and letting the fire out! What would grown ups think?"

"Nobody gives a damn of your thoughts, fatty!" Jack remarked. Then, he started to hassle the conch away from Piggy again and Ralph interfered.

"Jack! Jack! You haven't got the conch!" Ralph scolded.

"That's right," Jack said resently, "Favour Piggy as you always do."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Shut up," he added.

"I'm chief and I was chosen," the fair boy replied.

"Who gives a fuck whether you were chosen anyway? Who do you think you are sitting your ass and ordering us what to do? No one tells me what to do. Certainly not you," Jack hollered angrily.

"Jack! Jack! Stop! Just let Piggy, ok?" I interrupted, not liking to see Jack's dark side.

"Jack, Jack," he mimicked. I was appalled by his behaviour, offended, although I shouldn't really be bothered. He wasn't this mean before, not to me, I guess.

"Do whatever you want then!" I fought back, feeling the wrath pumping through my veins. I swore that my heart was jabbering with pain and hatred.

"Jack, you're breaking the rules! Shut the fuck up!" Ralph was now the one who lost his temper.

"Who fucking cares?" Jack answered.

Ralph replied, "Because that's the only thing we've got!"

"Bollocks to the rules!" Jack hollered brusquely, "I say, if you're strong, then hunt. And if there's a beast, we'll track it down and kill it!"

He then ran off, staging a mock hunt and the others followed. I stayed behind, feeling that the red-haired boy was slipping away.

"Look at them! What would grown ups say?" Piggy remarked.

Ralph took the conch from Piggy and held it up to his face. "Blow the conch, Ralph," I said.

"Stay strong, make them do what you want," Piggy encouraged him, urging him to call them back.

"I can't tell them. I give up being chief," Ralph sighed, feeling disheartened about the turn of events.

"Don't give up, Ralph," I placed my hand on the fair boy. He laid his head on my shoulder in response and I was stoned. He seemed stressed. I tilted his head away with my finger, trying to break free but he placed his arm around me tightly.

"No, stay," he whispered and I did.

"Go on being chief," Simon spoke, "At least, he respects you. You can hit him."

"I'm scared of him," Piggy joined in, "and he hates me. Whenever I see him, it's like ass-mar, I can't breathe. And I could tell he hates you too, Ralph."

"Why does he hate me so much? He's the one taking everything from me," Ralph closed his eyes, "Everything." I felt his grip tighten, I flicked his hand away. I'm not going to get myself used to skinship. It's unethical.

"Don't you dare get away from me," Ralph scolded, but his voice was hoarse, tired of speaking in the assembly, "I'm not gonna let you go."

I ceased my struggles from his touch, the heating warmth was comfortable, but I must resist it. It was the right thing to do, I don't want fights anymore. Maybe if I stayed away from both of them, maybe, it would make things better.

"You can win over Jack," Piggy added.

"But, but he's Jack Merridew!" Ralph wailed out desperately, "You listen to him! Why, Victoria, why?"

Piggy remarked scornfully at me, "Ralph, you shouldn't care what that woman thinks about Jack."

"Watch your mouth," I fought back spitefully.

"Well, sorry," Piggy spoke, "but really, what's gotten into your head? Oh sure, he's charming, but underneath it is a selfish savage."

"Piggy, I don't want to argue. Jack's rudeness and others' insults towards you is not enough, is it?" I replied, a little annoyed, but I was trying to control my temper.

"I was just thinking that your judgment's always clouded," Piggy opposed, creasing his eyebrows into a frown.

"Talk to him then," Ralph spoke, his eyes shut, still resting on my shoulder.

"What?" the only word that I could respond.

"Talk to Jack, about this," he elaborated as he held my hand and placed it on his scalp, guiding it along and brushing his hair, "Don't you see? It's getting worse. If you were his priority like you are to me, he would listen."

"What's in it for me?" I prompted a question, attempting to test my luck. Then he let go of my hand and I got used to the brushing of his blond hair. They were beautiful, the stands of his hair were truly fair, thin and smooth. I wrote my name with my finger through his hair while waiting for his answer.

Ralph answered, "Let's just say it'll salvage us from this island." He then opened in his brown eyes and gazed at me, smiling.

From then, his benevolence shined out, just like the first time I met him. For weeks, or maybe months, I had forgotten about it. Behind his wrath in lectures, there was a heart abundant with sincerity towards the group as our chief.

He shifted his eyes at my scar that Roger gave me. He stopped and stared at it intriguingly, before asking, "Is it Jack? Did he?"

"No, it was a scratch," I lied, hoping that he would stop this interrogation.

Ralph's face showed that he almost was going to erupt like a volcano. He sat up and yelled, "Then what is this? Don't lie! This is a scratch? It's a knife! And Jack Merridew's the only one with a bloody knife!"

"Jack had nothing to do with is, trust me," I snapped, looking into his eyes so that he knew that I was telling the truth.

He heaved a sigh, gritted his teeth and fisted his hands, "Fine, I trust that he's not involved. But I still don't believe that's a scratch. If I find out who did that, and trust me I will, he'll get a beating from me."

"Ralph-"

"If you don't want to tell me, fine! I will find out because I care," he cut me off, "Just do one thing for me, convince Jack."

Then, without warning, he cupped my cheeks and pulled me close, slamming his lips on mine. The familiar warm touch came rushing back to my senses. It didn't hurt. In fact, it was delicate and I felt secured with such senses. I shut my eyes, rejecting to pay attention to the surroundings. It didn't feel like I was marooned on an island, it was as if, I was in paradise.

"Oh, Lord!" I heard Piggy gasped.

His voice suddenly snapped me back to reality. Pushing Ralph away, I said in an annoyed tone, "Ralph! You've got to stop doing that!"

"And you allow Jack to kiss you like that?" Ralph snapped, a little sarcastic on his rhetorical question.

"No," I answered, "Nobody should touch me, no one."

Piggy yawned, "I guess we need to sleep. No point waiting for them." Then the four of us turned to look at the huts, just in time to see one of them shaking like an earthquake had strike it and it collapsed.

"Great, all thanks to them," Ralph said, pushing out the fair hair in his eyes to vent in his frustration, "Victoria, you can't have one shelter all by yourself. You need to share with someone."

"Ok, I get it," I chuckled, uncannily, "But this mind you, it's just sharing. No cuddles or anything."

"We'll see about that, shall we?" Ralph said sarcastically, sticking his tongue out.

"So the littluns share one shelter and the four of us on the other one. Sam and Eric would spend the night watching the fire on the mountain," Piggy concluded, "Screw those who went to the mock hunt. All they do was to hunt anyway!"

Being said and done, we crawled to the huts. Ralph laid on my right, with Piggy on his side and Simon on my left.

"Simon, what do you mean about that the beast in inside us?" I asked Simon, but he didn't respond.

I moved my head towards him, and I found out that the uncommunicative boy was fast asleep. That was quite a shock to me, as Simon was a profound thinker and I expect him to have think through at night.

I decided to turn my direction to the other side, and I was stunned at two hazelnut eyes gazing at me. Ralph was wide awake, although it was evident that he was suffering from fatigue.

"Go to bed, Ralphie," I hissed after recovering from my shock, but he just gave me a meek smile.

He replied in the same sarcastic tone, "Ralphie doesn't want to sleep yet. He wants to ensure you don't have nightmares."

"Whatever you want, Ralphie," I yawned and gradually close my eyes.

* * *

"It's the beast! It's real!" a boy shouted and started jabbing his spear on a creature. The rest of us followed, terrified and bloodthirsty, impaling on the creature. But it wasn't a creature, it was Simon.

"Simon! No!" I screamed as loud as I could while I witnessed Roger poke one of Simon's emerald eyes. Blood was gushing out from his wound and splashing everywhere. Simon was mentioning about a dead man on an island, but the rest took no notice.

Seconds later, the wise boy was dead, and vanished. Everyone crowded around me, with Jack towering in front of me, furiously glaring at me with his turquoise eyes.

"This, is what happens when someone tries to share with what's mine," he muttered, then showing Ralph. On a stick with both ends. His head, on that stick.

"Snakes! Snakes! Look at em' snakes!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Ralph! Ralph!" I cried out desperately at the sight of his decapitated head. Out behind the cadaver, a crytozoological animal emerged from the darkness. It had wings and a pig's face, it swifted towards us started to devour us one by one.

"Ralph!-"

"There's a beast!-"

"Ralph!-"

"The beast from the air!"

"Victoria!" the familiar voice called me out and I opened my eyes.

"You alright?" Ralph asked sincerely, "You were having a nightmare."

"Ralph-!"

"There's a beast-!"

Two similar voices came called out. It was the twins rushing back to the lagoon.

"Ralph," Sam said breathlessly.

His brother continued his sentence, panting in inconstant pattern, "there's a beast!"

I wouldn't mind if the littluns talk about the beast, but this is Samneric talking about it.

And I knew that they weren't joking.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, so... The beast is getting real huh? Oh well, stay tune to find out. Ralph's POV can be here at anytime soon if this hits enough reviews! Thanks! :)


End file.
